ChrisCrossed Again
by LizaGirl
Summary: Chris isnt a traditional Halliwell, he's the black sheep. The family thinks he's powerless but he’s got a secret, one he plans to keep, but it cant be kept forever, especially not in this family. Good thing some very powerful people have his back.
1. Chapter 1

**Chris-Crossed Again**

**Summary: **Chris isn't a traditional Halliwell, his family thinks his powerless, his girlfriends half demon and he's got a secret that threatens to tear his world apart. One he plans to keep to himself, but secrets cant be kept forever, especially not in the Halliwells and the life Chris has managed to keep from his family so well is about to be let loose.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris' hand unbuckled Bianca's bra under her top, kissing her neck at the same time as she moaned. Successful in his unbuckling his hand shifted to the front, now under her loose bra, kneading her breast.

He covered her mouth with his own open one, muffling the sound.

"Be quiet" he hissed "the family will be back soon"

She giggled "that would be bad"

He continued his ministrations on his twin bed in his moderately sized room in the Halliwell manor, one hand under her denim mini skirt, stroking her through her thin panties.

Piper opened the door, a basket of laundry in her arms

"Chris" she said, as she opened the door "take this and stay in your room because Pai… Oh My God. Chris!" She dropped he basket of laundry as Chris hurriedly sat up, wishing for his erection to disappear. Bianca pulled her skirt down running her hand through her hair. The last part, his name, Piper had practically shouted and Phoebe and Paige appeared (not literally, they had run) beside her.

"Wow" Phoebe said, upon joining Piper in the doorway "the feeling flowing of this room its…"

"I should go" Bianca said quickly, grabbing her sandals from where they'd scattered, next to the bed.

She kissed Chris lightly "Bye Chris"

"Bye Bianca" he responded miserly "and not just because he clearly wasn't getting laid that afternoon.

"Nice to finally meet you Mrs Halliwell" she said to Piper on her way out, suppressing a smirk before rapidly descending the stairs and letting herself out.

"You have girls over?" Piper asked incredulously

"Had!" Chris emphasised "I. Had a girl over. Speaking of which, could you knock?"

Piper stared at her 15year old son. "Could I knock? This is my house young man! Your bringing girls here? Your fifteen! Not to mention what would happen if a demon attacked or your brother, or your father or Paige had orbed. Were you thinking at all Chris?"

"I was thinking I wanted to spend some time with my girlfriend in my room."

Wyatt chose that exact moment to orb in and Piper angrily gestured at him "see? What if that had happened two minutes ago? What would you tell…" Piper realised she didn't know the girls name

"Bianca!" Chris told her "She's only been my girlfriend for two months. And Wyatt only orbed in here because your all here, Paige only ever comes here to see you or because of magic stuff, so why would she come in here? And Dad? You've got to be kidding right? Unless he got lost looking for Wyatt. So this whole problem would really be solved if you just stayed out of my room"

"Don't be silly Chris" Piper dismissed that "and if you've been seeing this girl for two months why haven't I met here?"

"Because clearly you don't want her in the house" Chris retorted

"I didn't say that Chris, I'd just like for once for you to exercise a little caution"

Leo orbed in, "What's going on. I thought you were going after the demon"

Phoebe told him "Chris got caught with a girl. And from what I felt there were a whole lotta pheromones going on in this room"

"He what?" asked Wyatt "What girl?" he hadn't really been paying attention, instead going over different scenarios for when they caught up with the Nerox Demons, the elders had taught him nothing if not "always be prepared"

"Her name's Bianca" Chris repeated

"You brought a girl here?" Leo questioned again and Chris rolled his eyes very visibly

"It was either here or the public bathrooms" he answered sarcastically

"That's not even funny Chris. Clearly we need to have a discussion…" Piper's rant was interrupted by a collection of demons.

"Stay here" Wyatt told him, he didn't need his little brother getting hurt "without powers your useless"

They left him with the washing and he closed his doors, collapsing on the bed.

"_Without Powers your useless'. If only they knew _He thought to himself. But his guardian had been adamant. At first she'd been angry when she'd realised his whole family had failed to notice his developing powers. But then she'd kissed his forehead and told him, _the rest of the world didn't matter. Maybe it was better this way. This way his powers could develop without outside (read Elder) interference. _

"_Wyatt might be twice blessed" she had always told him when he was younger "but your something special."_

"No Powers my arse" he said to himself, gesturing with his hand. His guardian would kill him if she saw that. Said he needed to work on developing mind-only telekinesis. Which was fine and all, but gesturing was just so much easier.

At his movement his top desk draw opened and, with another, a heavy, leather bound black book hovered out and then flew open into his waiting hand. With another gesture what looked like a novel flew off his bookshelf and on to the bed beside him.

"_ostendo" _he told it. Waving his hand. It shimmered and then a different book was lying in its place. Chris delicately opened the cover. Apparently the cover of the book was made from the skin of a willing virgin. He grimaced, unable to think of a single person willing to donate their skin. He opened the demonic book carefully, to a spot just passed the middle, it was full of writing, some of it not English, and after gesturing over a pen from his desk he picked up the original book. The black leather bound one. On the front was a silver interlocking pentagram and he told it clearly _"open". _The pentagram glowed briefly and the lines making up the pentagram shifted before the silver glow died back down to its earlier state. He opened it, it was full of old age style writing, pictures, a photo fell out and Chris picked it up remembering that he'd forgotten to stick it in last time.

He told the book _"Notes from the Shamrock"_ the pages flipped open to a page with lined paper, like an exercise book and he began to write, consulting the demon book (the Shamrock) regularly. He was writing under the heading _Short-term demon disguise potions - creating a false aura of a upper level demon_, and as he wrote his writing transformed into an old English style. He loved that spell. His handwriting was awful. Finishing that section he picked up the picture of the demon he'd gotten, pressing it onto the page, it faded in, becoming a picture. He loved that spell too.

He loved his book. His very own book of shadows. When he was little he hadn't been allowed in the attic. Wyatt had, because he was older and was trained by the elders. Chris hadn't had any, well, he and everyone else thought he didn't have any. His earlier powers were, in fact, just a little more subtle than Wyatt's.

His empathy was probably the first one, with bits of telepathy. Like when his father was talking to him, he knew he didn't really want to be there, and he hated feeling everyone else's emotions, all flowing directly into him. He'd been a withdrawn child, and when he was around people he was sullen. Sure, he couldn't make things float like Wyatt (that'd come later) so it was presumed he was powerless. His parents' were never mean. They were great at saying things like _"We love you even though you don't have powers"_ and Leo, the illusive father, he was great at writing letters, every time he missed a birthday, or a school event. What was ironic was Chris hardly even noticed he wasn't there, until he got the letters. He was around at the moment and they were playing families, because _"Wyatt was in such a crucial stage of his training and he needs his father"_

_Bullshit _Chris thought to himself _Leo was just being the good little elder and looking out for his investment. Or maybe he does want to be a good father_ he amended _just not to me._

Chris knew he was powerful, his guardian had stressed that enough, and from his own exploration he knew the sheer scope of his powers was unusual.

He had his telekinesis (though, he admitted, he was a little dependent on gestures, if he was ever fully paralysed he would only be able to float a pencil), telepathy (though again, still developing, he could only read thoughts if he really concentrated or they were at the very forefront of their mind, and he got tired easily), his empathy was easy, probably one of his first powers and practically second nature, he could feel a liar from a mile off, he had premonitions (OK, he occasionally had visions when he slept, though mostly they were about Bianca and he worked very hard to make them come true), and he could create and manipulate raw energy, _like a Elder_, he thought bitterly. Then remembered what his guardian had told him _Think of it as like Yoda_. He laughed internally at that.

_No powers his arse._ And to add to that, Wyatt was notoriously dependant on his active powers, an awful spell caster. Chris on the other hand. King of word association.

He couldn't heal though. _Wyatt could heal_.

At these thoughts he could practically hear his guardian lecturing him _Christopher Perry Halliwell, you are an incredibly powerful, wonderful, smart beautiful boy (teenager, he always reminded her) and you will have your opportunity to make your mark on the world, regardless of who or what your brother is. He doesn't define you, you define you. And you'll start healing when your ready to start healing. Everybody develops differently, so get over yourself._

The bangs outside had quietened considerably, he noted absentmindedly. So he finished the sentence he was on and banished the books back to their previous positions. He'd stolen the book of a demon merchant the week before with Bianca at his guardians' request, the phrase _know thy enemy_ was sort of her catch phrase, and a vanquishing was always fun, especially with Bianca.

He stood up, pulling on some shoes, he was thinking he'd head over to see everyone. Bianca, Jasper (or Jazz), Freya (or Frey). Teneo (or Tense) lived with his family, like Chris, but he'd probably be there as well. Tense got along with them, unlike Chris, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be hanging out with everyone else.

_Why hadn't he just gone there earlier?_ he asked internally, then remembered _because it was weird having sex with your friends right outside. _He shrugged, _oh well, weird it is. They'd always coped before._

On the way out his mother jumped out, broom in hand "Where are you going?" she asked, nay demanded, Wyatt, Paige, and Phoebe, as well a Phillippa, (Phoebe's eldest daughter who had obviously been drafted in to help with the clean up) turned to watch.

"Out, I'm staying at a friend's house"

"You didn't think you'd want to help clean up"

"Nah" Chris said, looking directly at Wyatt "Without Powers I'm useless. Right?"

He turned and left, hearing Wyatt call out after him "Come on Chris, I didn't mean it like that". It wasn't far, so he walked, orbing was unnecessary and he'd always had an affinity with the outdoors, which was surprising given his neurotic nature. As he walked his mind drifted to his family and the weather, a dark front starting to form, he hadn't seen that predicted on the weather channel, he wondered if Frey was pissed, quite possibly at something Jazz had done.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige was manacled to the wall "this is just stupid" she said. "What do they want?". Next to her were her sisters, Wyatt and Leo. They'd gone to find the King Nerox Demon, only to find themselves immediately trapped. The whole situation, including the easily killable demons from before, were beginning to look like a set up. Mostly the sisters were just grateful that Phillippa had been left at home, she was just coming into her powers (levitation, premonition and empathy, like her mum) and had been arguing to be allowed to come on more demon vanquishing trips.

There was a demon pacing outside, two actually, but only one was pacing. One was clearly in the bodyguard capacity and every time the pacing one (the bodyguard) came close to them, Wyatt through up his force field, surrounding them.

"Now Now" the leader-type told him "there's no need for that." then he turned to the guard "do you think he'll have one? The fey?"

He grunted in response and Wyatt swallowed

The Fey. That was the reason for his father's sudden return home, the increase in his time at magic school and with the elders training. Not that it hadn't been intense before, but now especially.

The Fey

_Born of those not human, but those of shadows_

_Child of Mab, of power and hallows_

_The twice blessed will hold the stand against evil, _

_until the rise of the fey ends all, it be what he will_

He'd heard those four lines so many times, and it never changed, the elders still had no idea what this _Fey Child_ was, though the first line hadn't given him much hope. Actually none of them really did.

His thoughts were interrupted by a demon walking in alongside a girl, a teenager, at another time he would be checking her out, but he was trying to place her and then he remembered

_Chris._ _That was the girl from Chris' room._

Wyatt (and the older Halliwells) began to wonder.

"Mum" he said softly, she was next to him "I think that's Chris' girlfriend"

She nodded "I noticed"

He leader demon approached Bianca, trailing a hand down her face. She spat at him

"Don't touch me" she hissed

"Bianca, Bianca" he told her "You have no power here." he touched her wrist and manacles shimmered into existence "I don't want to hurt you Bianca" he told her "your such a promising demon, I'm sure you could have a very bright future once the Fey's on our side."

"Chris is going to kill you" she hissed

"I very much doubt that" he told her, and gestured, the manacles dragging her backwards magically towards the wall.

She glared at the demon. "Enough of that Bianca" the demon scolded her "you cant create fireballs just by glaring, especially not with those manacles, subconscious powers only, you know that"

"Screw You" she told him

"Can't we get along? I'm a demon, you're a demon"

Chris' voice cut across the cavern "We're a demon family. I think everyone gets it. Now why don't you step the fuck away from my girlfriend"

The Halliwells all jumped at Chris' entrance (well they hadn't actually seen him arrive, so more his presence)

"Chris?" Piper asked "how did you get down here? Get out of here! He'll kill you"

Chris heard his mother but didn't acknowledge her instead addressing the demon "Will you?" he asked, "is that what you want?"

He grabbed the bodyguard, slamming his knee into its stomach, grabbing its sword and then ramming it into the rather stupid demon which exploded into flames. Chris held onto the sword, holding it lightly, experimentally, in his hand "This is a good sword" he commented coldly

"Now Christopher" the demon said attempting to placate Chris "you're not here to fight"

"Aren't I? I mean you bring me here? Tie up my mother, my brother, my entire family essentially, then, if I'm not mistaken, you go after my girlfriend, threaten her, manacle her to a wall"

The demon shifted nervously "That was never our intention. Bianca's a demon, she was meant to cooperate"

"With you? Can't see why she'd want to. So here's the thing. I really don't like you, but my family's shackled to an energy source, you control, so presumably you could kill them all. Yes I know about that. Now what are we going to do about it?"

Chris wasn't stupid, he knew as soon as he entered the area where the demon, Nossos, stood, his powers would stop, subconscious only. And unless he wanted to feel what the demon felt, he was screwed, his control meant his powers were all controlled consciously. He shifted the sword in his hand. But he could work with screwed.

He tensed then lunged across the line towards the demon, immediately feeling the magical barrier pass through him. Nossos grabbed his own sword and they connected harshly the sound ringing across the stone chasm. Chris knew he wasn't going to win almost immediately. Nossos was faster, stronger and about twice as big as he was, but what he was relying on was

"Bianca" he threw his sword across the chamber into a large ordinary looking crystal at the end (Chris mentally thanked his guardian for making him study the physical properties and requirements of magical storage objects). The massive crystal immediately spat sparks, the manacles glowed and disintegrated, but it was too late for Chris, impaled on through the side by Nossos' sword

The demon stepped back as Chris slumped to the ground  
"I did it" he said to himself, almost disbelieving "I killed the" he was interrupted by two fireballs ramming into him, he was vanquished almost immediately.

Bianca was instantly at Chris's side "Chris? Chris?" she asked

Wyatt through her backwards telekinetically to get her out of the way, taking her place, his family right beside him

Chris, had already lost consciousness, but coughed weakly, blood staining his lips

Leo tried to heal him but was thrown back violently for his troubles.

Bianca (telekinetically and otherwise) shoved them back, giving herself space to support his head. She sobbed before calling out

"I know you can feel this. Where are you? He needs you!"

The Halliwells found themselves on the other side of the cavern at her loud, pleading declaration, and a grey, robed and hooded figure was beside him. "Oh Chris" they heard her say, and then to Bianca "I couldn't get a definite read on where he was, I couldn't find you. I'll take him"

Then they disappeared in a haze of silver.

Bianca sat on the ground, the pool of blood from Chris soaking the bottom of one of the jean clad legs. She sniffled once before standing up. She was proactive girl, she didn't do weak.

The Halliwells stood opposite her, and were furious. "Where's Chris" Leo demanded, internally panicking, his elder senses stretched out

_He couldn't feel his son_

"I can't feel him" he said to his wife and other Halliwells

"That's because he's blocking you" Bianca said "same reason you can't heal him. He doesn't want you to"

"Chris doesn't have powers" Phoebe said,

"Sure he doesn't" Bianca retorted, shimmering out, leaving the Halliwells alone in the cavern, they departed shortly after, heading back to the manor.

The Halliwells were back at the manor, and Piper was angrily throwing pots and pans around the kitchen. Paige and Wyatt watching as Leo healed the bruises on Phoebe's wrists.

At least she was until Bianca angrily threw open the door

"Look I know your used to getting whatever you want but Chris, you know, your son who was just _stabbed_ saving your sorry arse could probably use some interrupted sleep to get over the massive blood loss, so if you don't mind…"

"Chris is here?" Wyatt asked, taking off up the stairs, followed by the family.

Chris was in fact, there, lying shirtless on his back, the entry point of the sword partially healed but angry and red, surrounded by massive, painful purple bruising.

"Oh Baby" Piper said, rushing to his side

Bianca who had followed them up rolled her eyes "the sword was cursed so it cant be completely healed, but he should be ok in a day or two, and he's exhausted so he'll probably sleep all night."

She pushed past Piper to place a kiss on Chris' forehead. "Stay safe" she told him, before shimmering out.

Piper let out a sob, pushing Chris' long bangs off his face. Leo stood beside her, his hand on her shoulder.

"How long do you think?" he asked "since he's had powers?"

"I don't know" Piper told him back, but her attention was fixed on her youngest son, he beautiful baby boy.

They stayed like that, by his bedside, unaware of the presence not quite in the room, but definitely watching over him.

Downstairs, Wyatt had told Phoebe and Paige they should probably go home.

"Are you sure?" Paige asked

Wyatt nodded "yeah, I mean, the girl said he'd sleep all night, and you've both got families and work"

"We can stay" Phoebe insisted and Wyatt recognised her determination

"I know you can, but what good will it do, I mean, I'll call if anything else happens."

The two charmed ones conceded, Wyatt was right, they weren't doing anything here.

"One thing though" Wyatt said, and the sisters waited, Paige ready to orb with Phoebe

"yes?"

"Chris' girlfriend. She's a demon"

"I think Chris knows that" Phoebe told Wyatt

"I know, but its not like he would get the whole danger thing, even if he does have powers. He's fifteen. He's not careful, he could have died tonight. Could you check her out Aunt Phoebes, do a reading?"

"You want me to sense her out?" Phoebe asked

"Dirty" Paige commented

"I know she wants something. I just want to know what" Wyatt told her

Phoebe considered, "If I see her"

They exchanged their goodbyes and the two women disappeared, leaving Wyatt alone in the kitchen, his parents still upstairs. He disappeared in a haze of blue lights, he was going to the attic, he had some reading to do. He wanted to find out exactly who Bianca was and what she wanted with his little brother. She could be working with the Fey Child for all they knew.

Chris slept deeply, no dreams, something he was grateful for, and he wasn't eager to return to the land of the living where he'd have to deal with his family. He was either going to get yelled at, or they'd want to play happy families, he wasn't sure which was worse.

He awoke, like he did pretty much every morning (regardless of injury, massive bender the night before or all night demon hunt), at about 7 (7.11am to be specific), beside his where to unoccupied chairs. He shrugged, and moved to have a shower, grateful that he shared a bathroom with just Wyatt who wasn't around. His shower was brief and painful, his side felt like, well he'd been stabbed, and getting dressed was an effort. He'd given up attempted to wear his normal layered look, t-shirt, shirt, jacket. He'd found the t-shirt alone was impossible to put on. Instead he summoned a short-sleeve dark green shirt from his closet and used his powers to do it up. He'd once had to do that for training, unbutton and button tiny little buttons, it was meant to improve his control and concentration. It had. He pulled on a worn pair of jeans as well, jamming his feet into converse shoes and summoning his favourite leather jacket from the back of his door. He was grateful he hadn't been wearing it last night. It had been a present from his guardian for his fourteenth birthday, though on second thought she would probably fix it (or teach him how to fix it) if he did tear it.

The was severely tempted to orb downstairs, but realised the landing could cause a few rib displacements, so he slowly made his way downstairs, grabbing his backpack on the way out of his room. He checked his phone for messages when he made sure his wallet, keys and ipod were in the front pocket. He had three new messages.

_Its Tense, just came to the conclusion you're going to, or currently are, getting stabbed. It was unavoidable, so don't worry. And Jemeson's giving a pop-quiz in second. Underground Railway, know your historiography. See you in school… T_

Typical tense

_Hey, Jazz and I just found out you got yourself stabbed. AGAIN!!! Could you not avoid getting injured for just a few days? Oh well, we love you anyway. Coming to school? Your coming round tomorrow night right? For the ritual? You better, the runes Jazz made are amazing. And I know you wont miss the chance to spend time with B. Hope you Ok, and that you silver saviour patched you up. See you later luv Frey (and Jazz)_

_Hi Babe, I left you at yours last night. Would've stayed but your family looked like they were ready to kill someone (quite possibly me). Apparently the blade was cursed or poisoned or something, which is why your not completely healed. You should heal up the moment the poisons completely gone from your system though. And apparently you're getting completely healed up at training tonight, where sword fighting will be taught. Don't blame me, I'm just the messenger.. You're coming tomorrow night right? You can come after you get your butt kicked with a sword. You cant bail, its Sabbath. And we'll have fun after, so long as your not still crippled. Are we going to school together? Me, Frey and Jazz can swing by yours at 8 anyway, meet us out the front if you want a ride? Call if not? Good luck with the family. Love Bianca_

Chris smiled at the last message from his girlfriend, and therefore was completely oblivious to the fight he'd walked directly into in the kitchen.

"I know he's unconscious, that's why I should be there. I took a break, I took a shower"

"Mum, just eat something, nothing's going to happen" Wyatt reassured her. He had dragged his parents from Chris' side at 6.30, demanding they took a shower and moved a little, sitting on those chairs couldn't be comfortable. Wyatt had meant to stay by Chris, but then his parents hadn't tried to sneak back in, then his mother had started crying. He was attempting to get her to eat something now, while his dad was in the shower.

"Dad, can you tell Mum…" Wyatt began when he heard someone enter the kitchen but stopped when he saw who it was. "Chris!"

"That'd be me"

"Oh, baby" Piper hugged him fiercely and he gasped in pain  
"Ahhh"

"Oh, I'm so sorry"

"Its fine" Chris poured some coffee into a travel mug as Piper now hovered. He ran his hand, messing it up even further, then glanced at the clock on the wall

"Fuck I'm going to be late"

"Don't swear" Piper scolded automatically but Chris was moving, coffee in one hand, bag thrown hazardously on to one shoulder, something he regretted given the brief surge in pain.

"Where are you going?" Leo demanded

"School… gee, I know its been a while since you've actually been involved in my life, but didn't kids do that back in your day too, you know, when the dinosaurs were studied as a living species in biology."

"Funny Chris" his mother said sternly. "sit"

He dropped into a chair, rolling his eyes

"we need to have a talk" she continued

"about?"   
"last night maybe. You know, demon, kidnapping, your demonic girlfriend, you getting stabbed" Wyatt added "did I leave anything out? Oh yeah, since when did you have powers?"

"Why is your halo feeling particularly unpolished today? Feeling a little threatened. You can keep the golden boy position. I don't feel like playing hero"

"Christopher" Piper snapped at him "don't be rude. We're going to sit down and discuss this as a family"

Chris glanced at the clock, it read 8.04, _damn he was going to miss his friends._

"Why are you so interested in the time?" Piper began, figuring she would begin with something simple in an attempt to communicate with her stubborn youngest, apparently, their communication channels had been closed for a while"

"I'm missing my ride to school" he told her

"I thought maybe you could stay home" she told him "if you really have to go, your Dad or Wyatt can orb you later"

"if I wanted to orb I'd do it myself"

"You can orb?" Leo questioned

"No, I took the bus to the underworld"

"since when?" Wyatt asked

"a while" Chris, while normally monosyllabic when irritated or annoyed, was taking particular pleasure in being particularly monosyllabic that morning

"so you have Whitelighter powers?" Leo asked, enthusiastically "orbing, healing…"

"cant heal" Chris said petulantly _Why did everyone always bring up healing. _He internally complained.

"So" Piper clasped her hands together, "I was thinking, I don't really have to go into the club today, Wyatt, Chris, I thought you could take the day of school, Leo, you could stay as well, and we could do something as a family today. We haven't in so long."

"As thrilling as that sounds, I have a history test on the historiography of the Underground Railroad that I think I'd find more enjoyable. Have fun with the whole bonding thing though" He disappeared in a collection of blue and white balls of light, reassembling a second later to grab his coffee he'd left behind before disappearing again.

"Well he was actually more monosyllabic and sarcastic than usual" Wyatt commented, before moving to pick up his own bag and orb to magic school, he had an early morning extra class with one of the teachers, detriment of being the twice-blessed he supposed.

But Piper grabbed his arm "No. Finish your breakfast." she told him "then your father" she looked at Leo "is going to go and get Chris, drag him back kicking and screaming if you have to, we're spending this day as a family. I am going to have a shower, and when I get back there should be three Halliwell males sitting at this table." With that she turned and moved out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leaving a contemplative Leo and Chris, munching on his toast.

"How you feeling kiddo?" Leo asked

Wyatt rolled his eyes at the term of affection, but allowed it "I dunno, I guess it was always weird that Chris didn't have powers, I always felt like he held it against me, like I got all the good powers or something, now I guess, if he has powers, I don't get why he resents me"

"He doesn't resent you. He idolises you. You're his big brother." Leo told his eldest son

"Well then you'd think he would have told me he had powers" the white lighter hybrid complained

"You'd think he would have told all of us." Leo set down his coffee "now I better go get him before your mother gets back"

**Please review… I need feedback, and I haven't really seen the last few seasons of charmed, just bits and pieces, so correct me if I'm wrong…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chris-Crossed Again**

**Chapter 2**

**Summary: ****Chris isn't a traditional Halliwell, he's the black sheep. The family thinks he's powerless but he's got a secret, one he plans to keep, but it cant be kept forever, especially not in this family. Good thing some very powerful people have his back.  
**

Review Responses

Kylelara: I wasn't really subtle, was I? Yes, Leo stupid. And Bianca's heritage is a little AU, but yes, she will she is a phoenix witch, at least partially. I was trying to remember her powers, but I embellished a little. I figure Chris needs a kick arse girlfriend

Angelkat2502: Thanks, I love powerful Chris, I've just got to make sure he doesn't make it into that so powerful its ridiculous point.

-zi-tok- - glad you like it. I know Chris didn't seem that neurotic, its hard to write, but I'm trying.

Leigh1986 - its great you like it, hope I can maintain the originality, I've heard Chris comes back at the end of charmed. Something I would like to see, so maybe I'll have to get those episodes

History Buff 1990 - that's a lot of wows. Hope the hookingness continues, the friends are rather prominent in this chapter and will continue to be. I was considering putting up an individual profile on each of them, but it would kind of strip the mysteriousness of Chris' other life. What do you think? Ah yes, Chris' guardian, I wanted him to have some authority figure, and yes, she will be causing strife with Paige, Phoebe and particularly Piper, of course, she's a major influence on her son's life, and majorly involved. Something Piper will feel very upset about. That Chris' first instinct isn't to go to her, but rather someone else. Her identity… well lets just say she wont get along with the elders too well, but then again, neither will Chris. They'll be to focused on Wyatt to actually see what's right in front of them. The ritual thing was a vague reference to a fictionalised ritual one might do on the Sabbath, if Wicca was utilised in a world were things could actually float. The specifics are unimportant, I'll just say that, I wanted to show Chris and the rest of the coven's ties to their magic. So thanks for a great review, here's an update.

Embry - Glad you like it

Jayne Hunter - I was a bit worried it'd come out like a generic superpower Chris story, but glad you find it interesting.

Lexi-charmed - thanks, I intend to

Goddessa39 - the connections will become clearer (hopefully). But either way, here's a rundown. Chris is, obviously, Piper and Leo's second son, as I haven't seen the last seasons there's no daughter, but he does have (at least) three cousins, Phillippa, Pia and Peyton, Phillippa the eldest of Phoebe's kids, and she's thirteen. Wyatt is 17 and attends magic school, Chris is 15 and up until recently it was thought by the rest of the Halliwells that he was powerless. He isn't, in fact he's very powerful and part of a coven containing four other powerful magic users. Bianca, Teneo (Tense), Freya (Frey) and Jasper, or Jas. He also has a guardian, and all you lovely readers know about her is that she watches over and cares for Chris, and can hear if Bianca (or presumably Chris or any other Coven member) calls for her. She's not a recognisable white-lighter though. Other connections will become clear, email me with any questions. Glad you like my Chris/Bianca.

Kitty-Witty-Kate - glad you like it.

Criminally charmed - I hope not, but at least for the moment they do, definitely subconsciously though. This wont be one of those stories where everyone except for Chris is evil and horrible and mean. They're still the Halliwells we know and love, but even they make mistakes. As for the Bianca thing, I'm aware of that, her heritage will be a little AU, as you'll see in the chapter below, where its explained. She still is a phoenix witch, at least partially, read and find out. Though I am embellishing her powers, at least a little.

**And now the wonderful and continuing story of Chris-crossed again, **

**Chapter 2.**

Leo orbed to a secluded section of the school, before heading to the administration section.

"Hi, I'm looking for my son, Chris Halliwell, I need to talk to him, and he left before I could this morning. There's been a family emergency, he wont be attending school today"

The secretary adjusted her glasses "Well first bell hasn't gone yet, not for another twenty minutes," she typed a few letters "he has English lit first period, that's in E9, with Ms Russell, but you could probably catch him before then. His lockers' two corridors behind you, number 862. You might find him there. If not, I'm sure one of the students would know"

"OK. Thankyou" Leo set off in the direction she had pointed, but when his got there, he wasn't there. "Excuse me" he asked a boy in a letterman jacket "I was looking for Chris Halliwell. You don't know where he might be, do you?"

"Chris? Probably with Bianca and the rest of that group, probably outside somewhere. Maybe the tables near the science block"

"Thanks" Leo followed his directions, but the tables were where occupied by some teenage girls

"Sorry, you wouldn't't know where Chris Halliwell might be, would you?" he asked

"I know where I'd like him to be" one said under her breath, and they all laughed a little before one said

"Try the fountain, just through there, in the quad"

"Thanks" mentally praying and hoping he went through the archway she'd pointed out, and there was Chris, sprawled under a tree, a girl _the girl_, sitting between his legs, his arms around her. There were three other kids, one, a girl, who was tall, with long blonde (though it glinted silver) hair. She gave off a elegant, graceful vibe. Then there was another, shorter boy, with black tousled hair and pale skin, and finally a taller, lanky boy, with brown hair and a determined look. As he approached, Chris laughed at something the brown haired boy had said.

"Go to hell Jazz" he called out, and Leo was shocked by his son's words, despite their decidedly light-hearted tone.

"Somebody clearly didn't't get laid last night" the boy, Jazz presumably, teased

"No I got stabbed and now I'm cranky" Chris said sarcastically

The black haired boy, nodded his head towards the approaching adult, and they turned to him

"Can we help you?" the tall, slender, fair-haired girl asked

Chris groaned "I'll deal with it"

It was then that the bell rang, denoting the start of class

He kissed Bianca, "cover for me? I'll be there soon"

"Sure" she walked off, catching up with the girl, Freya.

"Dad" Chris said, in what appeared to be a pleasant tone

"Chris." Leo paused then continued "You mother wants you at home today"

"Well gosh if that's what Mum wants I best due it quick smart" he picked up his bag, wincing

"I could heal that for you"

"Don't put yourself out" He moved to walk off

"Chris, where are you going?"

"To class. You know, education, creating a smarter, better, future, all that"

"I told you…"

"and I ignored you" Chris cut in, turning

Leo grabbed his arm

"Christopher Perry Halliwell…" he began but Chris, wrenching his arm free, cut him off

"What Dad? What are you going to do?"

"You're coming home" Leo told him

"Screw that"

Leo grabbed his arm and went to orb (by now the secluded quad was deserted) but again Chris wrenched himself free. When Leo went to grab him again he struck out, catching his jaw. Leo staggered back, he hadn't been hit that hard but still. Chris was shocked and he shifted, trying to ease the ache in his side.

"Just leave it, ok?"

He walked away, not looking back, he was confused as to what he felt. He disliked his father immensely. He needed to talk to Teneo, he would, of course, have some interesting psychological insights, he was sort of the go-to guy to discuss ones problems, well, actually, all of them were, communication wasn't really an issue in the coven. Yeah, that's right _Coven_ and if it was still bothering him he could discuss it with his guardian that night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo orbed back into the Halliwell manor and sure enough, there sat Piper and Wyatt

"Oh My Gosh, what happened to your lip?" was Piper's first question, and then, while she was examining it (read prodding and probing) she added "and where's Chris?"

"He didn't feel like coming. Something he made clear"

"Chris hit you?" Wyatt asked surprised

His father didn't reply verbally, he just nodded, then he spoke "Wyatt, you should get to school"

"I have to go?"

"Guess so, sorry little man"

"now at least as tall as you" Wyatt reminded him good naturedly, then added "about Chris…" but Leo cut him of

"Its fine, we will deal with your brother later, and he's entitled to his opinion of me" none of them felt like sidestepping around the issue of Chris' obvious abandonment issues

"I know, I just wanted to say, I get why you're gone so much, I understand, even if Chris doesn't, I think its cause, even with powers, he's not really part of our world, he's never even been to magic school, that I can remember, he doesn't use the book… I just think, once he understands why you do your job, how many people you help, he'd understand"

"Thanks Wyatt, that means a lot" Leo told his eldest, who smiled tightly, then orbed away

"Maybe Chris has a point" Leo told Piper, if Chris was here, and at Magic school, we could spend more time with him.

"You think we should enrol him?" Piper asked and Leo nodded

"Its just, with new powers, he clearly doesn't want to talk to us, this way, Paige and Wyatt, not to mention the younger kids will around" Leo told her

"you know he barely talks to them, Phillippa, Peyton, or Pia"

"Well that going to change" the blonde said sternly. "I'll talk to Paige myself"

She nodded "I don't want him to hate us"

"he could never hate us" Leo kissed her forehead before orbing out.

Chris entered the house at 2.50 he'd left following his second last period because he'd had a free with Jazz who'd given him a lift. They'd listened to a new CD, which, after cajoling, now lay in the bottom of his backpack, he was planning on adding it to his ipod that night.

He headed straight for his room, dumping his stuff and grabbing a duffle bag, into which he tossed some sweats, a t-shirt he'd be able to wear once he was healed and a light jacket. Then he added some sneakers, before collecting some nicer clothes for after training. He was on his way out, bag over one shoulder when he heard voices _Damn, they weren't supposed to be here_ Chris didn't think his recent actions had in any way gone unnoticed.

"Chris?" his mother called out, "is that you? Come in here!"

He sighed, then wandered in "Where have you been?" he demanded

"School"

"Then why are you home. Did you skip? Are you skipping?"  
"I have a free last period. I'm always home this early, every week"

She paused at that "ok, then good, you can join us. Your father will be here shortly"

Actually, Leo was there then. Orbing in at that exact moment "Chris" he said surprised. Chris winced when he saw the growing bruise, he hadn't actually meant to hit him.

"I've got to go" Chris said 'sorry bout before"

He went to leave but Piper interrupted

"Where?"

"What?" Chris was confused

"Where are you going?" She repeated

"Out"

"With who?"

"People"

"Congratulations Chris, you've really got the vague one word answer down pat" Wyatt told him mockingly, he at least, was enjoying the show. He knew his own issues with Chris wouldn't be settled here. Chris was to defensive, but his parents couldn't see that"

"Well Chris?"

"I'm hanging out with my girlfriend and her friends. What's the big deal. Wyatt does stuff like every afternoon"

"That's different and you know it You need to spend time in this house as part of the family"

"How is it any different? He's out the same amount of time. Leo's only here cause Wyatt's here, a rare occasion, and you're only here because they are, suddenly you've got free time and its time for bonding. Well I had free time, now I don't. Bianca's…"

"your demonic girlfriend" Wyatt added

Chris glared at him "you don't know anything about my girlfriend

"Except that she's demonic, brilliant start. How do you even know she's not playing you to get to us?"

"Because the whole world revolves around you, right? Get over yourself. Don't wait up"

Then he orbed out

"Well that went well" Leo said sarcastically only for Wyatt to add

"You sound like Chris"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris appeared in the massive penthouse apartment where his guardian lived while in physical form  
"Hello? Anyone here?" he called out

She emerged from the kitchen, drying her hands on a tea towel, dressed in comfortable black pants and a black tank top. She looked far more casual than the whole, sweeping robes thing.

"Hi Sweetheart, come over, I'll heal you"

"Then apparently I get to have my butt kicked all over again" he joked and she smiled but added

"don't say butt"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hours later Chris dropped into a chair at Bianca, Jazz and Freya's place. "I hurt everywhere" he complained

"Didn't she heal you?" Freya asked, a little amused by the tall, whining teenager.

"It still hurts"

"Your all sweaty and gross" Bianca commented "Go have a shower"

"Urg" he grunted

"I'll even join you" she teased

He lifted his head up "and a shower it is"

"OK, remember the _to much information _talk we had" Frey gestured emphatically to make her point.

"Let the man get laid Frey" Jasper told her cheekily

"Thank you" Chris said, standing up and pulling Bianca with him

"Tense is getting here in an hour, we'll start then. Don't worry, we'll set up" Jasper called after them,

"Awww, how cute" Frey commented "horny teenagers"

She and Jasper both laughed a little, before standing and beginning to get ready, pulling back their rug to reveal a pentagram etched into the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris orbed into his room at 3am, he was exhausted but felt incredible, he could still feel the energy, flowing through his veins. The whole world was pulsing. It felt incredible. He, in somewhat of a daze, made his way to the kitchen, his hand trailing along the wall in the shadowy darkness. He flicked the light on in the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out some leftovers and sticking them in the microwave.

"You just got in " she commented, turning on the kettle "tea?"

"thanks, and yeah"

"What's going on with you Chris. I don't see you, suddenly you have powers, you hit your father"

"he was asking for it" Piper raised an eyebrow "he just showed up, you all did, like I should be excited I get to join the team or the club or whatever, and be happy. This doesn't change anything. I'm the same person, you just finally think I'm worth noticing right…"

"sweetie" she interrupted and Chris was reminded of the other person who called him sweetie and how much closer he was to her

"no Mum, if you couldn't be bothered to recognise me before don't now. Nothing's changed"

"Maybe your right. Nothing's changed. I've always loved you, you're my baby boy, I was kind of glad you didn't have powers, it meant you were safer"

Chris wryly grinned "guess that plan's ruined then"

"So tell me about Bianca" she said suddenly

"You want to know about Bianca?" he asked, surprised

"yes well its not everyday you date a demon"

"Bianca's not a demon, you don't know anything about her" Chris said angrily, pushing away from the countertop. _Just when things were going ok… urg._

"I know she's got demonic powers. I know the demons thought she'd side with them"

"Well they don't know her either. And so her father's a demon, so what? That doesn't define her"

"it's a pretty major contributor" Piper told him

"Bianca had no control over that, she was dealt a crappy hand and she dealt with it. Sorry Mum, not everyone wants a nuclear family"

"No, you apparently want a half demon family"

"What do you want me to say? Bianca's mother was a witch who was raped by a demon. Her mother's dead, she's only met her father a handful of times and most of those, he was trying to kill her. And she's well on her way to vanquishing as many demons as you have"

"Oh" Piper said

"Yeah" Chris retorted

Piper swallowed deeply before continuing "tell me more, I mean, how long have you been together?"

"A few months, I've known her ages though"

"How'd you meet?"  
"She was in homeroom, sits in front of me"

"How'd you find out she was a…"

"go with witch"

"how'd you find out she was a witch" Piper repeated

"She left her book in Calc. I, completely obsessed with her, found out her address and took it over, she was home but didn't answer the door so I snuck in and found her meditating, a foot off the ground. Then she, taken by surprise, thought I was attacking her and ended up trying to beat me up"

"sounds like love at first sight" Piper commented, getting up to take her son's food out of microwave, she gave it to him, along with a fork, then settled down to here more about her son's life.

"So she hurled a fireball at me, I threw them back at her, then after a while we ended up talking"

"You threw a fireball back at her? How? I thought you could only orb?"

"No, you just immediately presumed I'd shown off everything I could do"

"Chris…."

"Its fine Mum. But I'm going to go to bed. I've got to go to school tomorrow"

"About that. Your father and I were thinking you should go to Magic School, with your brother"

Chris didn't say anything so Piper continued "just think about it tonight ok?"  
"Fine" he went to move up the stairs and she called out "Chris?"

"Uh huh?"  
"What power? For the fireballs? Telekinesis?"  
"For the fireballs? Empathy. Powers and emotions. Right?"

"like phoebe?"  
"yeah"

"night Mum."  
"Night Chris, I love you"

"you too"

When Piper stuck her head in on her youngest on her own way back to bed he was out like a light. She crept in, and pulled out his alarm clock. Tomorrow he was staying home. They were going to talk.

Then she crept into her own room, snuggling against Leo.

"mmn. Where were you?" he asked

"Talking to Chris. He just got in"

Leo blinked back sleep, becoming more awake, glancing at their own alarm clock. "Its three in the morning"

"yes" she admitted, "I intend to be mad in the morning"

"was he with that demon?"

"I spoke to him about that. He actually cares about her, and it's a little more complicated than demon vs. witch apparently. She's half witch for one thing. And I spoke to him about powers. He's an empath, Leo, our little boys an empath"

"Wow" Leo said, fully awake, sitting up

"yeah, control over external powers through empathetic manipulation and everything. I cant wait to tell Phoebe, she'll be so excited, she wanted one of her girls to be an empath so much. "

"What else did you talk about?" Leo inquired

"He said he didn't tell s because he knew we'd treat him differently, and he didn't want to be treated any differently just because he has powers. And I told him about magic school, to think about it"

"Will he?"  
"I think so. We can talk about it in the morning"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris woke up groggily at 7.14, he hated his internal body clock and swung his legs onto the ground, before staggering downstairs in order to get a coffee. Normally he did the shower, get dressed, get ready thing before indulging in coffee and breakfast, but today he needed his hit first.

Wyatt was up already "Wow, you like shit Chris" (to which Piper had told him, "Wyatt, watch your mouth") "what time did you get in?"

"I don't know" Chris said still half asleep, opening the fridge to pull milk out, it was then that he noticed Paige, also getting something out of the freezer.

"Hi" he said, startled but still half asleep

"Morning" she responded, amused by his sleepy teenager portrayal.

"You got in at around three, Chris" his mother reminded him, to which Wyatt's eyebrows shot up  
"Wild high school party then?" he asked, and Chris felt like could have laughed. Wyatt couldn't have been further from the truth. Last night was a far cry from the weak beer and bad music of high school parties Chris did occasionally go to. No, last night had been about something far more exciting. But Wyatt and the rest of the family didn't need to know that.

"Yeah, it was happening" he responded sarcastically

Piper's frowned deepened. "can you stay home today. I feel like we should talk" She'd taken particular care to phrase it as a question. Chris was, apparently, not so good with orders.

Chris gulped down his coffee. "Ok. Its always nice to know School isn't half as important as they make it out to be" he stated, then added "I need a shower", then he disappeared back up the stairs.

"He's so…" Paige ventured

"Sarcastic?" Wyatt nodded and Paige agreed with her eldest nephew

"exactly"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris spent his time in the shower, thinking about the Magic school offer. Towelling off his hair so it stood up all over the place and pulling on some jeans and a t-shirt and then head back downstairs for breakfast.

"Hi Aunt Phoebe" she'd joined the collection of people gathered in the kitchen. Leo too, presumably that's where he'd been before.

"Sit down Chris, I'm making pancakes" Piper declared.

"O-kay" he agreed, sitting beside Wyatt, who was already eating one.

"So Chris" Phoebe began "you're an empath. I cant believe I didn't pick up on it. So tell me, when was the first time you used your powers." He shrugged

"I guess I've always had them"  
Phoebe was surprised "What? Chris you didn't have powers when you were little"  
"just 'cause no one noticed doesn't mean they weren't there And even though I never conjured any dragons or waved swords around, doesn't mean I wasn't utilising my powers" No one missed the _you treat Wyatt better than men reference_.

Piper though, just put a pancake down in front of him. "there you go Chris'

"thanks Mum" he said, aware she was preventing conflict from occurring.

"So did you get a chance to think?" she asked, adding more batter to the pan.

"So where's the stake?" Chris mumbled under her breath

"What?" Leo asked

"I said 'where's the stake' like inquisition reference. Don't worry about it. And yeah, I did, and I don't know"

"You'd rather stay in boring school? Asked 17yr-old Wyatt,

"My friends are in boring school" he replied and then continued "so I figure, that's the deal, If I go, my friends come to"

"Chris, sweetie" Paige told him "it's a magic school, you have to be magic to go there"

"no duh" he said sarcastically then added more seriously "they're magic"

"Well" Paige told him "Magic School's open to anyone with powers. Of course they'd be welcome. How many?"  
"Five including me. Three guys, two girls"

"I'll have you enrolled by the end of the day" she told him  
"I haven't told them yet, but they'll come, they find high school as boring as I do"

"and their parents?" Leo asked

"Wont be a problem"

Inside Leo was a little troubled. The whole point had been to get Chris away from these sorts of kids, kids who kept his son out til three in the morning.

"And on to where you were last night" Piper continued

"I was doing a magic thing" Chris protested and that made Piper more upset, the idea of her son practicing without her guidance.

"By yourself? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" she began to wind up but he cut her off

"I was with my friends. And we weren't hunting demons or anything. It was a different thing"

Paige commented "the Sabbath was last night. A few of the kids at school follow it."

"Yep" Chris commented,

"I didn't know you practiced that aspect"

"Well I do" Chris told Paige who shrugged

"Ok then"

Conversation became lighter after that, Chris mostly just staying out of it, despite attempts to draw him in.

Piper, Leo and the rest of the Halliwells becoming more and more aware of their lack of knowledge on Chris Halliwell's life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 12.25 when he knew his friends would have lunch he called them, calling Tense first, cause he knew that he would know a phone call was going to occur in advance and would answer the phone, despite it being on silent as the school dictated.

"Hello?" he answered

"Hey, its me. What you up to?"

"I'm just on my way to detention. Jazz and Frey couldn't keep their mouth shut in comparative religion"

"Did Warricks say Wicca's were Goths who'd taken to many drugs again?" Chris asked

"Something along those lines. Jazz looked like he was going to throw an energy ball at him. So me and Frey were diversions"

"Why wasn't Bianca fighting the good fight?"

"She was in the bathroom, lucky bitch. I'm here, hold on, I'll give my phone to Bianca, and later I'm hearing all about this magic school we're going to"

"I hate that your omnipotent sometimes"

"No you don't, and I know that for a fact. I'm omnipotent."

"Smart Arse"

"here's your girlfriend"

Tense handed the phone over.

"Hey Babe" she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey B. What are you doing for lunch?" he asked, drifting into the kitchen to open the fridge and see what they had.

"Was planning on sitting in the cafeteria by myself. You know everyone else got detention?"

"I heard. Come to mine. We'll have lunch"  
"Yours as in the Halliwells?"

"That'd be the one. Shimmer over"

"Why cant we meet elsewhere?"

"Cause I promised I wouldn't leave the house today, bonding and all. Come over!"

"Fine. Five minutes, I'm going to my locker first"

"See you then"

They hung up and Chris continued his quest, pulling out bits and pieces they could use for sandwiches. He was making them when he heard the scream and the crash. He rolled his eyes, they'd always handled it without him before, he couldn't possibly imagine why they'd need him now. Then he heard it

"Chris!!!!"

_Bianca_

She flew, and he did mean literally flew after Paige telekinetically threw her down the stairs, she rolled, flipping easily onto her feet. Gesturing so a board shot sideways to deflect the impact of the vase Paige had just thrown.

"Chris, get out of here" Paige yelled at him. Bianca just pulled him down with her as she ducked behind a couch.

"Aunt Paige, Aunt Phoebe stop" he said loudly and there was one more crash before silence. He stood up slowly, Bianca remained crouching, her hand firmly in Chris'. "This is my girlfriend, Bianca, Bianca, my Aunts, Phoebe ad Paige.

"Hi" she gave a little awkward wave, it was difficult to forget that not two minutes and they'd been trying to kill or vanquish her.

"Chris, she's a demon" Phoebe reminded him and he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"half demon" Bianca reminded everyone from her position "and could we focus on the other half please"

Paige and Phoebe remained tense, but didn't move to attack her again, and Piper, Leo and Wyatt thundered down the stairs

"What's going on?" Leo demanded

"Nothing. Everyone's just going to calm down" Chris told them all, pulling Bianca up, so she stood beside him. "Everyone Bianca, Bianca everyone. She isn't a threat. So no vanquishing her. And we're going to have lunch now"

He grabbed the plates he'd been making a bottle of juice out of the fridge, handing a silent Bianca two glasses. Everyone just watched until he, and she, disappeared in a haze of orbs.

They appeared seconds later of his bed

"So tell me bout this magic school" she said, taking a bite of the sandwich

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca left in time for her period after lunch, and they made plans to meet up, with everyone else, after school. Chris was reading and his parents told him somewhat regretfully they had to go to their various jobs. Chris wandered aimlessly around the house before orbing to meet his friends at 3.30.

The four of them were waiting in a park, sitting by a stream, but it was verging on a river, Chris noted, probably the result of some of Freya's more recent temper tantrums, Jasper always had a way of making her furious.

"Look who finally decided to show up" Jasper greeted him, from where he lay sprawled on the grass, discarded to one side was a book (Epistemology of the Binary, in French, if a glance at the cover was anything to go by), and he was currently flicking through the swimsuit issue of Sports Illustrated.

Something's never changed and Jasper's somewhat promiscuous nature was the main reason for the failure of his off-again on-again relationship with Freya.

"You finished the book?" Chris asked

Jasper shook his head, turning the page of the magazine before pausing to look at a brunette before looking up.

"It was good but French. I hate French, I think I'm going to try a translation spell again"

"Cause that worked so well last time" Frey interrupted him. Chris kissed her and Bianca on the cheek, calling out to Teneo who was deep in thought by the water

"Hey Tense" Chris called, the dark haired youth looked up startled.

"Hey Chris" he responded, turning away from the water and facing the group.

"See anything interesting?" Chris asked

"Manchester's going to win" Tense told the group and Jasper's (who'd returned to sports illustrated) head shot up.

"You so did not ruin the match for me!" he said angrily

Tense grinned "you cant change fate, everyone knows Manchester's bloody awful"

Jasper glared at him "you're an arse"

Chris chuckled "somebody's clearly not getting laid"

"neither are you if I remember correctly" Jasper shot back

Bianca and Freya rolled their eyes "boys" they said to each other.

"they are so not getting laid tonight" Freya mock whispered to Bianca who grinned and Chris pouted, causing Bianca to pull him closer by the front of his shirt, kissing him deeply.

"better?" she asked

"slightly. We could make it a lot better…" Bianca shoved him back, and he flopped backwards onto the grass facing skywards, Bianca resting her head on his chest.

"So off to magic school we go" Freya sang quietly

"you do get that this is going to backfire majorly. Don' t you?" Tense told him

"Vision?" Chris asked

"Common sense" Tense retorted, causing Chris to laugh.

He shrugged awkwardly, due to his position, leaning back and resting his weight on his elbows. "Got a better place for us to be? We can muck around all day, subject material will be easier and we can use the library"

"your such a nerd"

"you're a jock"

"B's the hot, sexy, powerful girlfriend, Tense is the knowledgeable, future-seeing guidance councillor type, and I'm the passive-aggressive nature freak. Glad we established that" Freya told them, causing them to laugh before lapsing into silence

"Everything's going to change" Chris said aloud, staring up at the sky

"Everything always does" Tense reminded him.

**Please review and tell me what you think, along with any questions or ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody. Here's a short chapter, I just figured it ended at the right place, next one up ASAP**

**History Buff - **Sorry, about the slight delay, I promise I'll be better in the future... As for the man U comment, apologises. I used to support them, until they became the team everyone who didn't actually watch football supported (I blame Beckham), but I don't really have time to support a particular team these days, so I just watch what I can, when I can. Though I have to say Newcastle I get, but West Ham? your just torturing yourself.

I'mAustralian, not British, sorry. Though I was born in England, I'm a Sydney girl. I hate to say it but the torturous reading will continue, in regards to Chris' family. As for the profiles I'm just sticking a little power list, in case people are wondering but i'll leave the genetics and explanations out... hopefully not too demystifying.

**criminally charmed **Very very AU. Sorry, no Bianca's mum, and yeah, I'm glad he's not jumping for joy either. A big yes for the powers question, Chris just enjoys being vague and uninformative to his family. The guardian... well if you don't work it out it will be revealled soon. Sorry bout the update delay.

**- Zi-tok- **Glad you like it. What English colloquialisms? I'm Australian, but let me know, if for no other reason than its always interesting to find out how everyone phrases things different.

I'll stick a power summary and bio summary down the bottom of this chapter. As for the omnipotent thing, I meant to write omnipresent, as in, all seeing. Its like if he focuses, he can know what's going on anywhere, but he has to know what to focus on, and he had premonitions, when he wants one he looks into water, but can also be sent one "from above" if you get my drift. But he's not a god, he's more like the knowledgeable one. As I said, see below. - glad you liked it, here's a small update, more to come.

**fairyofmusic**: here's an update for you

**Peyton Sawyer**: Glad you like it

**Kylelare **- I really wasn't subtle with the whole guardian thing… was I? so that's a yes. And Chris is powerful, but as before, hopefully not too powerful. The coven will return next chapter.

**Jayne Hunter **-Here's some more for you then.

**Lexi-charmed **- Glad you like teenaged, typical Chris. Yeah, I didn't want him to hate his family, our for them to be completely AU, because I love the Halliwell family, but still, when Chris came back from the future in season 6, he so definitely had issues. I figure, even if Piper didn't die, and Wyatt wasn't evil, there would still be lots of issues, even if he does love his family.

**Kitty-Witty-Kate **- here's some more interaction. Hope you like it

**Marie Nomad **- Glad you like it. I doubt they'll summon his guardian, I have a different meeting planned, as for Bianca, there will be some interaction (albeit very limited) in the next chapter between Bianca (and the rest of Chris' Coven) and the family on the way to magic school. As for the guardian, as I told Kylelare, I really wasn't subtle? Was I? But her powers, nor her role, isn't what it was. All I can say is she's moved on to bigger things. At Magic School there will definitely be Chris/Wyatt interaction, not quite what you were saying but along those lines. As for Cole, Its kind of hard to put him in, given the timeline and also because its been such a long time since I've watched a Cole episode I'd confuse myself. Thanks for a great review.

**Goddessa39 **- I think Chris was a bit shocked he actually hit Leo too. I wasn't going to have Gideon, cause I don't want Wyatt evil, but there will definitely be conflict coming, pretty much between everyone. Here's the next chapter:

**Chris-Crossed Again**

**Chapter 3**

**Summary: ****Chris isn't a traditional Halliwell, he's the black sheep. The family thinks he's powerless but he's got a secret, one he plans to keep, but it cant be kept forever, especially not in this family. Good thing some very powerful people have his back.**

Chris unlocked the front door and entered the Halliwell Manor at 7.50pm They'd gone back to Jazz, Bianca and Freya's penthouse where the five of them had watched cartoons, had thrown popcorn at each other and drunk beer. Generally acting like teenagers. Except half the popcorn kernels were lifted with the power of their minds, or the wind, others like Tense, lobbing pillows in retaliation. Then Tense had seen a vision in his beer and they'd all ended up traipsing to China Town for supplies. The girls had, of course, disappeared into the markets, and the guys, Jazz, Tense and Chris, had ended up sorting through rank smelling demon parts so that they could make a potion to vanquish the demon. He kept trying to tear down the barriers between dimensions. Something like that. Either way, they'd killed the demon that would have destroyed the world, but had ended up smelling like demon guts, and Chris'd headed home for a shower, content after a relatively good afternoon.

Either way, he was feeling relatively relaxed despite the knowledge that the next day he started magic school with his friends, the melding of the two different aspects of his life.

"Chris?" he heard his mother say, as he walked towards the stairs and he diverted his destination to the kitchen upon hearing "Christopher Perry Halliwell, get in here now!"

Around the dining room table sat Paige, Phoebe, Coop, Henry, and the numerous Halliwell nieces and nephews.

"Hi" Chris said shortly. _Of course they had a family dinner party and didn't invite me._

"Where have you been?" Leo demands

"I swear, this is déjà vu" Chris mutters, Wyatt hearing, laughed until Piper glares at him, which causes him to sober up quickly.

"Chris?" Piper asked her youngest son

"With my friends. How was I suppose to know I was meant to be here?"

"We've been calling you for hours" Leo informed him, Paige, Phoebe and the rest of the Halliwells looked awkward, as if caught in the family battle.

Chris pulled out his phone, he had no missed calls, he held it up to show his parents.

"No you haven't"

"Not your cell" Leo told him, frustrated "your white lighter powers, if you hear a call you should answer it."

"are you kidding? With my empathy I hear every angry, sad or remotely emotional person within the city limits, my powers are on mute pretty much permanently, otherwise I'd never get anything done"

"You can incorporate your powers?" Phoebe asked "How?"

Chris shrugged, "My empathy just creates better links I guess, it drove me insane til I could mute it." then he added "I need a shower, I smell like demon guts"

"you really do." Paige confirmed "you know you smell like demon and…" her eyes widened and her tone was accusitory"you smell like demon and beer!"

"And suddenly I desperately need that shower" he orbed away but Piper grabbed his arms and he recorpuralised.

She released it, her hand covered in a thick green gooey blood

"As I said, demon guts. Can I shower now?"

Piper considered it, "you get down here right after mister. We're going to have a talk"

"As soon as the gooey stuff's gone" Chris promised, internally groaning and making his way upstairs.

Downstairs the rest of the Halliwells (and not or half Halliwells) were awkwardly silent for a moment, before Paige stood up, gesturing to her children. "Come on kids, time to go" Phoebe stood as well, and they all left, Paige confirming that Chris would be joining them at Magic School the next day.

Piper said "Probably"

After they'd left, Piper, Leo and Wyatt were silent for a while, helping Piper clean up and load the dishwasher, putting leftovers in the fridge, wrapping Chris' plate, the one he hadn't been there to eat, in gladwrap and placing in the fridge as well.

"Has he said anything to you?" Leo asked his eldest

Wyatt shook his head "why would he. I'm just his brother"

Chris heard that last comment as he came down the stairs following his two second shower and immediately felt awful. He let some of Wyatt's feelings flow through his empathy shield and knew Wyatt did as well. He immediately slammed the shield back down. He didn't want their pity, but he would try and be nice.

"Hey" he said softly, from the entrance.

"Chris" Wyatt jumped, "did you ah…?" completion of the question _did you hear what I was just saying _was left unsaid

Chris ignored the unspoken question instead jumping headfirst into the issue, unlike his usual avoidance of issues. It was probably the trances of the beer running through his system. Dutch Courage or something like it. "So, family dinner then?"

"Yes" Leo responded, slightly angry with his son for making him worried, and for presuming he could behave like this. Yes he knew he'd behaved awfully in the past, but he was trying now _didn't that count for something?_

"Nice to know you took the time to call me"

"Well if you weren't out drinking?" Leo told him scathingly

"I had like two beers, so what. I'm a teenager, just cause precious Wyatt is to busy polishing his halo to actually act like a teenager, doesn't make me not one"  
"Hey" Wyatt protested "don't drag me into this. Its not my fault you got caught"

Chris paused "your right, sorry, its not your fault. But what exactly did I do wrong"

Piper tried this time, shooting Leo a warning look saying _This is not going to turn into a fight_ "Its not any action in particular, sweetheart. But you haven't been acting responsibly lately. And I'm not blaming this on Bianca, ok. But you have new, potentially dangerous friends, you drink, you stay out all hours of the night and now your missing family dinners for demon hunts?"

"Ok" Chris began "firstly…"

But Piper cut him off "this isn't about excuses or punishment Chris. We want what's best for you. What you're doing is dangerous. That's why we work as a family, vanquishing demons is dangerous, stupidly so when you've been drinking"

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself" Chris told them "and its not my fault you suddenly want to install family time when I've got things planned"

"You'll get yourself killed" Wyatt said concerned but condescending, getting a bottle of water out of the fridge for himself

"Of course, unless I'm the fucking golden child I couldn't possibly be able to take care of myself"

"Christopher" Piper said shocked at the hostile tone her sons had taken with each other, "apologise to your…" but she was cut off by Wyatt speaking over the top of her

"Screw you Chris, you have no idea what its like to be me"

"yeah, cause your so fucking great" Chris gestured and the bottle of water flew into his hand. "thanks, twice blessed, but Mab could kick the crap out of your precious elders. See you at school big brother"

With that he orbed to his room and the slamming of the door echoed throughout the house.

Wyatt was shaken, rarely did he fight with his brother to this degree. Actually he couldn't remember the last time he'd heard such… distaste… from his brother's mouth, directed at him. He'd always known Chris had problems with him, that he had such considerable power, that he say their father more, but he'd always thought that they were brothers was more important, he'd do anything for his little brother. Apparently Chris felt differently.

_Mab could kick the crap out of your precious elders_ reverberated through Wyatt's head.

_Child of Mab of Power and Hollows, _

_until the rise of the fey ends all, it be what he will_

_Could Chris be working for the fey? _Wyatt wondered, even accidentally. One look at his parents showed they were thinking the exact same thing. Wyatt suddenly regretted keeping Chris so out of magic, not telling him things, he didn't even know this fey child was destined to kill Wyatt or good magic, or whatever it was destined to do. Whatever it was, the last line indicated it wasn't good. And Chris knew who this creature was.

Wyatt leapt up the stairs, Leo and Piper following, and Wyatt tried to open the door to Chris' room. It was closed, no surprise, but he was wondering how Chris was keeping it closed. None of their doors had locks, then he remembered the water bottle and the telekinesis, apparently Chris still had a few more secrets.

He banged on it, "Chris, let me in"

"Leave me alone Wyatt" Chris yelled back

"come on, talk to me baby brother"

"Why? Cause suddenly I know something you want to know."

"Enough" Leo declared, orbing into his youngest son's room. He was materialised for less than a second before Chris waved his hand, not looking up from the book he was reading on his bed. Leo, broken down into orb particles, flew through the wooden door, shattering it, Wyatt and Piper also catching a glimpse of Chris again before he gestured again and the broken door reformed.

Leo shakingly reformed,

"Brilliant idea' Wyatt told him, "piss him off even more"

Chris was rarely angry, but when he was his temper rivalled the combined power of all his Aunts (including the dead Prue's) combined.

Leo shook his head "he's got to learn, he cant abuse his powers like this" the last part he yelled, causing Chris to retort

"Of course, its all about powers. Go back to pretending I don't have any and leave me the hell alone"

"Chris" Piper tried "come on, we're just going to talk"

"I don't feel like talking"

"Listen to your mother. Now!" Leo told the brunette teenager

"Make me" Chris retorted

"Christopher" Piper said, in warning.

"What are you going to do?" Chris asked

"Don't be stupid Chris" Wyatt told him

"Go to hell"

"Christopher" Piper addressed him, she could deal with Chris being angry and her and Leo but she wouldn't have him attacking her other son "that's it. Your in our house and unless you open this door and come out now, your grounded"

There was silence for a minute and then the door opened and Piper hoped he'd just come out and talk, she wanted her family to function again.

Chris stood in the door way "I don't feel like talking so its probably best I just leave" he sounded resigned "I'll bring my friends round tomorrow morning for school and I guess we'll talk when we're not all so angry. By Mum, I love you. Wyatt, Dad"  
Then he orbed out, leaving Piper to choke back a sob, her baby boy had left. Leo went to comfort him but she moved away. She hated herself to much then to accept his comfort.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris appeared in his guardian's apartment with nothing but the clothes on his back.

"Hello? Aunt Prue are you here?"

She orbed in immediately

"Chris? Sweetheart? What are you doing here?"

He took in her long flowing robes immediately deducing she had been in a meeting or some other important thing

"Sorry your busy, I didn't think"

"Don't be stupid" she told him, except, unlike when Wyatt had said it, it made him relax a bit "now tell me what's wrong"

"Had a fight with Mum and Dad, everything's just so messed up. I think I liked it more when the ignored me"

She hugged him fiercely. There had been a time when he had been shorter and she had been able to fit him under her chin but that time had long since passed and he now towered over her. That didn't stop her from comforting him though.

"They're idiots then. Don't realise what they're missing out on."  
"Can I stay here?"

"Of course, Where do they think you are?"

Chris shrugged, "I just said I thought I should leave, and that I'd talk to them when we were less worked up"

"Ever the peacemaker" her eyes glowed silver briefly "your rooms already made up"

"Thanks, Aunty Prue"

"For my favourite Nephew… anytime"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Please Review-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Here's a summary of the coven and their powers, for those who've asked, its just a basic outline and there's also a back-story to each coven member, but I figured I didn't want to uncover those on a post, review if you'd like one.**

Chris: Empathy, telepathy (weak), telekinesis, premonitions (occasionally, more like dreams sent occasionally by those above as a message), manipulation of energy (energy balls and lightning, like an elder), and orbing

Bianca: Telekinesis (limited), Fireballs, power absorbing, shimmering

Jasper: conjuring (including conjuring of energy balls, weapons etc.) and shimmering

Freya: Control of nature and the weather, can conjure lighting, rain, etc in a small contained area as well, doesn't have to be all encompassing, can create controlled vines, heightened senses and agility.

Teneo: Precognitive, omnipresent, scrying through liquid.

All of them can also spell cast, scry with a crystal etc. What all witches can do.

**Please Review, hope you liked it: Liza**


	4. Chapter 4

-1

**Chris-Crossed Again**

**Chapter 4**

**Summary: Chris isn't a traditional Halliwell, he's the black sheep. The family thinks he's powerless but he's got a secret, one he plans to keep, but it cant be kept forever, especially not in this family. Good thing some very powerful people have his back.**

Humblest apologises for the delay. Had final year exams then an overseas trip which resulted in this massively AU Xmen plot bunny but anyway… Here you go.

**Chapter 4**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was barely ready by 8am, he hadn't had breakfast, and his hair was dripping wet from his shower. Of all the days he'd slept in, it had to be today.

Prue looked up from her cereal amused.

"Can't you do something?" he asked

"I could" she stated, "but this is far more amusing"

He flicked his wet hair at her "you're evil"

"Actually I'm officially ideologically neutral, with a personal sliding towards good. And if you're planning on getting breakfast you should probably start walking, or orbing by now."

"Do you know what would get me there on time? A car! It wouldn't even have to be a nice car? It could be a crap car."

"Don't swear" his aunt reminded him.

"Just, you know, a suggestion, considering my birthday's soon."

"I know when your birthday is, I was in the room, making sure you came out ok." she paused "clearly I messed up."

"Funny" Chris retorted.

"I try, but I know I can't compare to you." she deadpanned.

Chris gave Prue a kiss on the cheek, "I'll call you later", he grabbed his satchel on the way.

"At least try to stay out of trouble" Prue called after him, causing him to laugh.

It was only a few minutes to where Bianca, Jasper, and Freya lived. Teneo was there was well.

"Hey you" he said, pulling Bianca close.

"oh god" Freya commented "we're never going to get anywhere now."

Bianca pulled away slowly, a smirk playing across her lips as she placed one final lingering kiss on his lips.

Jasper jumped in to sweep her into his arms, throwing her over his shoulder, "come Bianca, I'll save you from the Chris demon, he who likes to spread tongue.

"OK, Eww" Freya stated, and Tense chuckled.

"God, we're all insane" the precognitive stated.

"And late" Jasper reminded the other four

"We'll have to orb then"

"Race you" Jasper challenged, grabbing Freya and Tense and shimmering out

Chris pulled Bianca close and orbed, Bianca laughing into his chest.

They all appeared in the Halliwell entrance hall, laughing and tangled up, on the floor.

"Oww" Tense declared "bloody immature"

The Halliwells had come in at that moment, Piper, Leo and Wyatt

"Chris, thank god" Piper had stated

He was on top of Jasper's legs and covered by Freya and Bianca, Teneo had somehow managed to extricate himself (a talent, considering he had been at the bottom)

Chris narrowed his eyes and Freya and Bianca flew upward. Freya (once standing poked her tongue out at Chris)

"I know I know, now pull me up" she grabbed his hand and did just that

"Thank you, I was being crushed" Jasper whined

"You know I just realised how much we complain" Tense stated and Chris chuckled before realising his family were standing there

"Sorry, Um, Mum, Dad, Wyatt, you've met Bianca, that's Freya, Jasper and Teneo. Everyone, my parents, and brother"

"Hi" Everyone said awkwardly  
"Please, come sit down, we were just finishing breakfast" Piper told them "can I get you something?"  
"Did anyone else not eat breakfast this morning?" Chris asked

"Jasper finished my cereal yesterday" Freya whined and looked up at Jasper pouting

"I could do some breakfast" Teneo commented and Piper jumped up, grateful for something to do

"How about some eggs then"

"Its ok, Mrs H" Jasper told her "allow me" he pushed up his sleaves and Chris rolled his eyes

"Why always so dramatic?"

"Bite me, _Christopher" _he said, before gesturing elaborately and suddenly the table was covered in pastries and (bless him) Starbucks coffee.

"I changed my mind" Bianca stated aloud, in the general direction of the conjurer "I'm leaving Chris for you"  
"I'm sorry man" Jasper told Chris "but until you can conjure warm French pastries you just cant satisfy a girl"

"Oh please" Chris retorted "like you can satisfy a girl"

"Ouch" Tense commented

Piper, Wyatt and Leo sat at one end of the table

"I have a question" Freya stated "what's the deal with Starbucks coffee? Isn't that a violation of copyright or something?"

"My minds eye, my creative license, next time, I'll conjure it without the logo if it makes you happy"

"No, I don't mind people thinking I pay ridiculous amounts of money for my coffee"  
"But Its personal gain" Piper finally jumped in.

"We consider that more of a _state of mind_" Tense told her "besides practicalities of it never work, there's too much guilt, and besides, magic doesn't care, personal gain's an elder construct and we all now how they turn out"

"Excuse me" Leo stated

"Oh, sorry, forgot you were one, its just, they don't have a great track record, they don't have the powers or knowledge of an actual deity, but they exist outside the constraints of reality. How was that ever going to work?" Tense stated

"He does make a good point, the elders are too fallible, and their lofty perch is far too easy to fall from" Bianca agreed. Leo gaped.

"You see" Freya told them "this is why people think we're cynical"

"So you don't follow the personal gain rule at all?" Piper asked aghast

"We follow the three fold rule and the harm none rule" Freya clarified

"What?" asked Wyatt

"Harm none and do what you will, and Ever Mind the Rule of Three" Bianca repeated

"Ever mind the rule of three?" Wyatt asked, wondering if this had anything to do with the Charmed Ones. "Three times three, Acts return to thee. This Lesson Well, Thou Must Learn. Thou Only Gets What Thee Dost Earn" Chris recited the couplet before adding "as if we haven't had that drilled in enough"

"Chris, could I speak with you privately please" Piper requested firmly

Chris exchanged a look with Bianca, who squeezed his hand, before he released and went to follow his mother, Leo and Wyatt went to stand but Piper shook her head, and they sunk back into their chairs and Chris and Piper went outside.

"Well" Tense commented "this is awkward"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere Chris leant against the wall as Piper placed plates into the sink, not saying anything before turning

"You're ok! I mean, you're alright?"  
"I'm fine" Chris told her

And she cupped his face before hugging him fiercely

"Don't ever do that again" she told him "I don't care how upset you are, you don't just disappear. Ok? Promise Me!"

"I promise" he said, now feeling awful about worrying his mother.

"So, those are your friends" she commented

"yep"

"Well you'd better go have breakfast with them, we'll talk tonight, OK? Just us, we haven't done that in so long, and we can talk about everything tonight, we'll talk, I promise, get everything out"

"ok"

Chris entered the room, ignoring Wyatt and Leo, but smiling at his friends. He grabbed a cup of coffee and the sugar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Paige and another teacher showed them around the school.

"And this is the library" she explained "I know it seems rather confusing but its sorted very simply…"

Chris caught Jasper's eye. Grinning, this library would be useful to them…

Freya and Bianca who were behind the two boys saw the look and smiled as well.

When they'd finished circling the library Paige turned to the five of them, clasping her hands together.

"So that's Magic School" she told them "now I thought we'd start you out with some theory classes, ancient history and magic, laws and magic and a meditation class."

"Theory?" Bianca asked, somewhat condescendingly

"yes well, these kids have been practicing for years, most with prominent or aggressive powers."

"and we don't?" Freya challenged, her grey eyes flashing dangerously. The most passive member of the group had anything but passive powers.

"I'm sure you do" Paige moved to reassure them "I just thought we'd ease you into it"

A smirk spread around the group, clearly they didn't believe her, but Chris, in the end, just rolled his eyes "Fine. Whatever. Where are our classes?"

The other teacher, or were they an assistant? Stepped forward, handing over slips of paper with timetables. As Chris read it he noticed the word beginner a lot.

The few days they had what seemed to be practical classes read Beginner vanquishing, beginner spell casting, beginner crystals and beginner potions.

"We can show you too your first class" Paige stated, checking her watch "it'll be starting in ten minutes."

Teneo answered for them "I can find it. Thanks"

"See you later" Chris told them over his shoulder, the five of them walking out and checking that, no, they hadn't been split up at all

Paige was surprised when they turned right. She hadn't shown them that shortcut.

The class could be summed up simply, by one word, Boring. Chris knew all about ancient magical artefacts, considering who his guardian angel was (so to speak) he'd seen first hand some of the items his teacher had mentioned so far. As for the "big research project" he could do it off the top of his head.

They were sitting at the back of the class, having gotten their early. Chris' head was resting on top of his arms, crossed over the desk. Bianca and Jasper were shimmering notes between them, Freya was doodling something and Tense was writing something in a black leather bound book, much like Chris' own. It was most likely some prediction or prophesy.

The teacher, having told the class to begin jotting down ideas for research noticed the sleeping Chris.

"Mr Halliwell" he called

Chris raised a sleepy head.

"Yes?"

"Is there a problem with the assignment?"

"No"

"A reason you're not doing it then?"

"Did you want me to answer the questions now?"

"The project is a research assignment" she clarified, frowning and wondering if he'd missed the point entirely. "You pick an artefact, answer the questions and the present them to the class in the form of a speech."

"Yeah. I got that. Did you want me to do it now?"

Some of the class sniggered at his blasé attitude.

"You're ready now?"

"Sure?"

"What artefact?" The teacher enquired.

"The Wrort Rhyton"

"Well then Mr Halliwell, if you insist, the floor is yours."

Chris stood slowly, gathering his thoughts. He picked up his copy of the questions that'd been handed around as well, glancing down at it and reading them one last time.

"Right" he began in front of the class "the Wrort Rhyton is effectively a vessel of raw power. Jasper an image if you please"

Jasper gestured somewhat lazily and Chris got the picture he was looking for.

"So the Rhyton was constructed during the Bronze age in Mycenaean Greece, around 1600 B.C. It was found, originally in Grave Circle IV at the Mycenaean citadel along with several other more mundane cups of gold and silver The Silver Siege Rhyton, the Silver Bull's Rhyton and the Lion's Head Rhyton along with all the other stuff you would expect to find in a Royal Grave of a society who believed in the necessity of burying representatives of physical objects that would be needed in the next life or afterlife.

The Mycenaeans were ruled by a Wanex or King and while the more mundane studies of Mycenaean society believe him to be a religious and military leader, magical sources show that he was also magical, possibly with control over fire, given the importance of the hearth in Mycenaean religion, though it wasn't alone in doing so in the ancient world. Anyway, enough background, the Rhyton, presumably created by the king, was buried with him so to be used as a source of power in the next world; I guess he figured he'd have challenges to maintain his authority.

Anyway, when the very mundane Henry Schliemann unearthed the Mycenaean grave circles it was sent, along with everything else he discovered and didn't steal to the Greek archaeological exhibit as part of the famed Mask of Agamemnon exhibition, despite none of it actually ever belonging to Agamemnon. Once it was unearthed, however, it was unsealed and the Source stole it in 1884, though it was unsealed and he could feel the radiating power, there were still several powerful enchantments on it that prevented him accessing the raw power." Chris paused to take a breath before continuing on. "He couldn't break the enchantments because they were written in Linear B script also enchanted so as to be untranslatable by translation spells, evidently its creator didn't want it falling into the hands of someone with a desire to destroy Mycenae. As a result of this the Rhyton passed through the underworld rapidly, despite its considerable power.

It was finally cracked by a genie, who convinced her owner to wish for her to inhabit the Rhyton. She, of course, swore she was in love with her master and would only serve him once she was inhabited by the power. The power was all consuming though, and I mean that literally, and caused the Genie to be overwhelmed by the power and effectively suffer a magical overdose. After that it drifted around as mostly a trading item, its power well known but not even evil stupid enough to attempt to use it until the source in 1917 used it when they used the mud from the battleground of the Somme, the flesh of a soldier and the blood of a virgin nurse, which I understand was the hardest of the three for the source to get his hands on.."

A fair percentage of the class chuckled. Anyway, the source was a moron and halfway through the ritual his right-hand man, or claw in this case, betrayed him and clawed him in the back. In the resulting fight it was lost again and then didn't turn up until 1978 when it was finally translated manually by a mundane antiques company who had no idea what it was or what it was worth.

On it, as well as many spells for power and strength and everything a ruler wants was a tribute to the demon Groton who slaughtered 666 magical creatures, overthrew the source of biblical times and was, supposably, the inspiration for Lucifer. Real nice guy, just the sort of guy you'd want to pay tribute to as an ally if you were trying to present yourself as all powerful even in death.

Anyway, every demon went after the Rhyton but it was eventually won by the Coven in Quartz in 1984, based in Bath, England. They sent it to the higher realms and it is currently in their possession in a glass case gathering dust because higher realms forbid that they actually use their powers for anything.

So, if you look at the Rhyton" he pointed out on the floating image "here's the anti-translation spell; here are the spells about the Wanex and on the base" he pointed out "that's the stuff about Groton."

He glanced over to the teacher "Is that enough? Should I take questions?"

"Yes, that's plenty" The teacher answered, watching the Halliwell concernedly, wondering how he'd learnt that much. "Any questions?"

The class didn't have any, just curious glances, so Chris shrugged and made his way back to his seat. Freya lent over and questioned "feel like doing my project?"

After class they had their lunch period and went outside, both Freya and Teneo preferring be near nature and water respectively. Seeing his little brother Wyatt came over, being trailed by some of the other teenagers in his classes.

"Hey Chris." he greeted them, nodding at Chris' friends but otherwise ignoring them. "How were your classes? Do you need a hand with anything?"

A few of the kids from Chris' class had followed them out. "Are you kidding?" one girl "Halliwell kicked arse. Blood of a virgin nurse? That was so cool. I'm Dani, by the way."  
"How nice for you" Bianca scowled.

"Where'd you learn that anyway?" Another teenager, this time a guy, asked the broody brunette.

Chris shrugged "just training and stuff."  
"What sort of training" Wyatt demanded

"Just, training and stuff. Spells, Magical objects, stuff like that."

"Why?" the guy demanded

Chris shrugged again, throwing a desperate glance in the direction of his friends.

Bianca saved him "you know, who doesn't want cool powers."  
"What are yours then?" the boy leered a bit and it was Chris's turn to scowl.

"Telekinesis, shimmering, fireballs and if a ram a knife into your heart I get all your powers." she answered raising an eyebrow at him so blatantly checking her out.

Most of the crowd took a subconscious step back. "What are you? A demon?" The girl asked, attempting to hide her nervousness with a laugh. It didn't work.

"Half" Bianca answered

"What?" the girl demanded and Bianca explained as though the girl was stupid.

"I'm half a demon. Do you have a problem with that?" Bianca always was touchy about her heritage.

Paige had hurried over and her presence immediately defused the situation.

"Is there a problem"

"No" Chris looked up "of course not. We're just bonding with our new classmates." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Chris' bonding night with his mother was cancelled, and explanations were delayed. Some demon had attacked Phoebe and they needed the power of three, Leo had gone (of course) and so had Wyatt, Chris had retreated to his room, despite Leo's offer (he'd remembered Chris had powers just as they were about to leave) with a snide remark, causing Leo to comment on his attitude.

Chris had waited five minutes then gone to Tense's. He knew they'd be watching some form of sporting activity, and the girls were having a girls night, last time he'd gone to one of them he'd ended up smelling fruity when he woke up which he felt a little uncomfortable about. He drew the line at black nail polish (more commonly sharpie) and the occasional stroke of eyeliner (more than likely he was blackmailed into it by the girls when they went clubbing). Either way, he'd take testosterone filled males fighting over a small leather ball (and where it went) over the girls any day.

He'd walked home at 11pm, slightly drunk and far more content than he'd been when he'd left.

Piper and Leo and of course Wyatt (_when did Wyatt start playing a parental role in my life?_ Chris wondered) were waiting in the kitchen and Piper was furious.

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded, _she was swearing_ Chris noted _Mum never swore_.

"Out" he said

"Out?" she asked "after everything, after you promised me Chris, you promised me. I just can't believe it"

"You know what you promised mum? That we'd talk, just us, sort everything out? I hope you got your demon. I guess nothing really has changed."

He stormed upstairs

"Chris" Piper called after him "Chris I'm sorry" but Chris had stormed off, and once again she was horribly upset.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris had met with his friends early, ignoring his just woken family to meet Bianca at their front door.

"I got your message. You ok?" she asked

Chris nodded "yeah, let's just go, where everyone else is?"

"Said they'd meet us there"

He pulled her close and orbed, smiling sadly at his family who'd move to watch and went to say something but he disappeared before they could.

Piper sniffled, "I don't think I know him at all" she said into Leo's chest

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was bored in his theory of something or other class. He was a teenager, he wanted to blow stuff up, or at least make things float, and if all else failed be snide, or sleep. Instead he was stuck listening to some ancient guy prattle on about their duty or something. Nothing Chris would ever practice.

"Mr Halliwell" the teacher addressed him causing him to blink back sleep. Maybe he'd get that opportunity to be snide though.

"Yes?" he asked

"I expect all my students to be fully attentive during my class. It's essential if they ever plan to use magic in the real world successfully, if you plan to support your brother in his duties. It's in your best interests to give your full attention and effort to my teachings"

"Well no offence, but my magic's just fine, and I'm sure precious Wyatt can handle himself"

"Wow, check out the inferiority factor. I heard he's got like no decent powers" one kid commented

"Try me" Chris told him and the kid looked away.

His friends rolled his eyes around him.

"Well if you feel you have nothing to learn then you shouldn't be in this class."

"What an excellent idea. That's the first thing you've said I'm actually going to pay attention to" Chris told him "it's been fun"

His friends stood with him though Freya did comment "half a period and you're asked to leave, that's a new record".

They found themselves on the grounds, lying around when lunch came out, kids milling about.

"I'm going to get a drink" Bianca declared, standing, and leaving, Chris lay on the grass, half asleep and vaguely listening to the conversation the others were having. It was only when the Tense sat straight up, his eyes glowing and he stated very loudly, very firmly "_Bianca__"_that Chris paid attention, sitting straight up, he shook Tense who slowly snapped out of it.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked

"Some witches, your brother's there. Where the fountain thing we were at yesterday was" Teneo told them.

"Come on" Chris took off at a run,

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca stood cautiously, every muscle tense her fingers itching to contain fireballs, she could feel the hostility radiating off of those surrounding her

"Hey demon" one said "how does it feel? To kill someone?"

"The way your looking you'll be able to answer that in a few minutes if you get your way" she responded coldly

"you're not a someone" another witch stated "you're a something"  
He pulled an knife out of his pocket and it was then that Wyatt turned up

"What's going on?" He asked

"We're finding out what the demon's up too, with all her friends. Don't you want to know Wyatt? Find out what she's done to your brother?"  
Wyatt considered for a moment "yeah, I would, so how 'bout it. You tell me what's going on with Chris and we don't vanquish you"

Bianca hadn't been scared before. Two witches, she could take. But the twice-blessed? She was good but she wasn't that good.

"Why don't you ask you brother" she told him

"I'm asking you. Now I want to know everything you know, how'd you make him so dark? What's he been doing? What's this _Fey _planning? Huh? How are they going to do it? Who are they?"

"They, the _Fey, _are so much more than you could even conceive" Bianca hissed "above all this stupid crap. You see witches and demons. I, we, see a future, where people like you don't have the power to make people like me feel less than we are. Because we're not. Just because I'm half demon doesn't mean I have any less rights than you do. There's no good and evil, just power and choice."

Wyatt stepped closer "tell me what they did to him" Wyatt demanded

"You want to get the fuck away from my girlfriend" Chris demanded, arriving shortly out of breath, the others behind him

"Chris. Stay out of this" Wyatt told him "I'm taking care of it"

"You take care of it anymore I'm going to have to do something" Chris told him

"Don't be stupid Chris, what are you going to do? Fight me?"

"If I have to"

Wyatt turned to face Chris "Ok, this whole, I'm a big boy I can do spells, has gone far enough, you know your place Chris, its with us, vanquishing things like that"

"she's not a thing, and if you think she is, my place sure as hell isn't with you"

"your actually going to try and fight me"

"I'm going to do more than that" Chris declared "Bianca, go stand with everyone else"  
"Chris?"

"This is my fight" Chris told her and she followed his directions, albeit reluctantly.

"Come on Chris? You think empathy's going to cut it here? Against me? And whatever telekinesis trick you pulled the other night?"

"No. Come on Wy, I don't want to fight you, just apologise"  
"for what?"

"for calling my girlfriend a thing, saying you'll vanquish her"

"she is a thing" Wyatt said, pushing Chris slightly with his telekinesis, Chris shoved him back

"you don't know her, and you don't know me" Chris told him older brother furiously

Wyatt shoved harder causing Chris to fall, he spoke down to him "grow up Chris, this whole, poor me, Wyatt's little brother, is getting old. You want to play with the adults, start acting like one"

Chris used his telekinesis to rise "I'm already in the major leagues, you're the one who's every move is dictated by the elders, but you know what, lets compare teaching styles"

Chris actually put some power into this, he hadn't before, it'd barely being flakes of his potential, but now he _shoved _and Wyatt, surprised, went flying. 20, 30 metres.

The crowd which had been gathering separated as he skidded to the ground, standing shakily.

"What the fuck was that Chris?" he demanded

Chris shrugged, "I guess I thought I'd bring out the adult power" he stated

"You want to see power, fine then" Wyatt shot two energy balls at Chris angrily

The approached rapidly and for one terrifying moment Wyatt thought he might have hit, and injured, his brother. But then Chris merely focused and the energy balls flew back, Wyatt barely having time to deflect them.

Wyatt was angry now, and furiously he sent a wave of fire at Chris, who again sent it back.

"You're angry Wyatt, and fighting an empath, that won't end well."

"I'll show you won't end well" he sent a blast of lightening at Chris, who barely had time to send one back before it hit him. Their blasts connecting in a flash of white light and sparks, Chris forcing the connection back to the centre of the fight.

"Just how powerful are you?" Wyatt demanded

"Its hard to even consider, isn't it? Little Chris a threat? It was so easy to just forget that I was even there"

Sweat was pouring down both their faces and you couldn't tell you had the upper hand until Aunt Paige, as headmistress appeared

"Boys! Chris, Wyatt? What are you doing? Stop it both of you. Now!" She demanded, and Chris (thinking Wyatt would do the same) relaxed, dropping the lightning. Wyatt took longer to relax though, and his lightning flew through the air, connecting with Chris' torso and resulting in him flying back and collapsing, unconscious.

Jasper was first by his side, the closest, quickly followed by Bianca, Tense and Frey.

Wyatt was ash faced.

"We have to go" Tense told them, "help me support him"

Wyatt made towards his brother "Chris, god, I'm so sorry"

"Stay away from him" Freya told him, blocking his path, he tried to move around her, and Paige joined him in his efforts to get to Chris. Frey focused, feeling the hum of the world around her, sending two low voltage lightning bolts at them, the weather swirling around her, hurricane winds starting to form as she stood by her coven.

Paige and Wyatt made to get up but the weather worsened, and vines sprang from the ground, roots flailed, wrapping themselves around anyone who didn't flee to safety.

Bianca shimmered out with Chris just as Wyatt managed to burn away the last of the roots and vines holding him angrily. Freya had kept adding more.

"Where are you taking him?" he demanded "you're making mistake" the wind hissed around them,

"No, the mistake was being around someone like you" Freya said, grabbing Jasper's arm, she, he and Tense left the school grounds just as a massive lightning strike hit the roof of the school and the rain turned to hail.

Prue was already beside Chris, healing him, his colour already coming back he coughed faintly before reclining back on the carpeted floor and then slowly standing up, Bianca supporting him. "You ok?"  
He nodded but then answered "not really" he shot a meaningful look at Prue who then said to Bianca

"I'm going to take him back to my apartment" Prue told the worrying teen. Bianca looked down at Chris, who nodded, and gave a small reassuring smile

"OK" Bianca agreed and she kissed him lightly

"I love you, no matter who your parents were" he reminded her.

"You to" she responded and then he and Prue disappeared.

Once Prue had him settled on the couch with them both holding hot drinks she broached the topic.

"How bad was it?" she asked

"Wyatt hit me with a lightening bolt. At full power. I don't think he even tried to stop it"

"Chris, I'm sure he didn't mean…"

"No, that's the thing, I think he did. I think I'm just sick of it. I didn't even tell him I was Fey"

"Then what were you fighting about?"

"that was just our regular, you're an arsehole fight" Chris stated "except now he has no qualms using his powers on me"

"Oh Chris" Prue stated,

"No, I'm sick of it, I'm sick of all of it"

"What are you going to do?" she asked, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear "you need a haircut" she added

"I don't know, could I stay here?"

"permanently?" Prue asked

"I mean, I know you have your life, and I'm just part of it…" he trailed off, he didn't want to sound needy "I could stay with Bianca and everyone then. I practically live there anyway"

"Its not that I wouldn't love having you here Chris" Prue told him "its just, are you really ready to actually walk away from your family? From everything? Because I know, no matter what, you love them, and if you could all just work it out, then it might get better"

"you think?"

"I know just how irritating siblings can be" Prue told him "You didn't know Phoebe during her rebellious stage, and I know your Mum, and Leo for that matter, they do love you. No one could ever not love you, its just, will you give it one more chance? For me?"

Chris smiled wryly, every time he was ready to give up on his family, his Guardian managed to talk him into giving it another go.

Prue glanced at her watch "I have to go. Some world altering event needs my assistance, will you be alright?"  
"I'll be fine, thanks for the heal, and I'll talk to Mum and Dad, and Wyatt" Chris promised

"That's my boy" Prue kissed the top of his head before disappearing.

Chris drank the rest of his coffee and flicked through television channels before reading a chapter in a book entitled _Grodlesd__'__s theories of the spiritual borders_ before rinsing out the cup and putting in in the sink, running his hand through his hair. It was late now, Wyatt would be home, if he hadn't gone straight home, and Chris supposed he'd have to deal with the situation eventually, so he orbed, what he arrived to, was not what he expected though.

As soon as Chris materialised, the people gathered in the room (and the hallway too, by the sound of it) focused on his presence, a crystal cage rapidly created around him. He touched the air and it sprang to life.

"What the fuck?" he said

"Chris!" that was his mother

And there she was, along with Leo and Wyatt and Phoebe and Paige and a bunch of elders.

Piper started speaking first "I'm sorry, for doing this and for everything"

Chris chose to focus on the former first "What exactly is _this_" he asked

"Its to stop you hurting anyone" Leo told him  
"I haven't hurt anyone" Chris protested "I'm the one who got hit by the fucking energy"

Wyatt shifted uncomfortably

"You will though" Leo insisted "you have to much power and no control" He held out a book for Chris to see, it was one of the ones he'd been reading the other day, a dark one.

"Maybe I just have more power than you" Chris snapped

Piper went to respond but an elder murmured to her "ignore him, focus on the plan"

"Chris, I am sorry" his mother told him and then an elder was speaking

"We've come to a decision, something had to be done. Your powers are to much without our training and you've been swayed by evil to far. Christopher Halliwell, your powers are to be bound and released at the discretion of the committee of the elders"

"You can't do this!" Chris hissed at her "Mum?" she was crying. "Dad?"

"Its only temporary Chris, you'll be taught properly this time, and once you've proven your mature and good, you can develop your powers properly" his father told him in what he thought would be a reassuring tone.

"You cant do this" Chris repeated

"I think you'll find we can" another elder stated "its for the greater good, and in the long run you'll thank us. Charmed Ones?" Piper, Paige and Phoebe held up potion vials

"No, I mean you actually cant do this." Chris repeated one final time "under the charter agreed upon before good and evil, by the original council of magical beings, of which the elders are the descendants of, any balance being, as sheltered by the Guardians of Magic, is protected. Its ancient law that's existed so long as magic has. Any influence onto his or her power can only be at the discretion of the majority of the senior Guardian Force and to violate such a law would be against the Rule of Magic,"

The elders had all stopped "you are no protectorate of the Guardians nor a Balance Being. They're myths. That law does not apply to you"

"What's a balance being?" Wyatt asked Leo, avoiding looking at his brother

"They were creatures who mediated between magical forces, before good and evil polarised" Leo told him "they distributed magic and settled disputes, there haven't been any since the war between good and evil started. They're practically a myth"

"Who do you think I am" Chris asked

"you're Christopher Halliwell, a witch and a Charmed descendent, whether your good or evil is yet to be determined, but one or the other, you are." One elder declared.

"I'm so much more than that" Chris finally settled on saying

"Enough" one of the elders who'd spoken earlier declared "you cannot talk your way out of this. Charmed Ones?"  
They raised their potions vials, refusing to look Chris in the eye, until a glowing silver light filled the room.

"Who dares interfere?" It addressed them, pulsing with energy, a hidden figure in the middle.

"What were you attempting to do? Binding his powers?" she demanded, but no elder would now look her in the face. She got angrier "I am a Guardian and you _will_ answer me, or I swear I will make the underworld look like a picnic. Kheel, you seem so eager to void the laws of magic, perhaps you can speak before the Guardians."

They remained silent until Chris quietly asked "could you get me out, please?"

"Oh, of course sweetheart" she moved still a glowing figure, pushing a crystal out of the way, and the cage collapsed.

She turned to Wyatt "Hi, you must be Wyatt, I've heard a lot about you from Chris, and stuck my head in a few times" he was staring in awe "and you have absolutely no idea who I am? Do you?"

Wyatt shook his head "you know Chris?"  
Prue smiled (though neither Wyatt nor anyone else could see it through the blinding light) "I'm Chris' Guardian, someone to make sure he ends up in the right place. How did you phrase it Chris?"

"You get me everywhere on time and clean up after me"  
"That was it. But I'm more than that, I thought your Mum would have told you about me, about us, and Phoebe"  
"You realise your still glowing?" Chris pointed down

Prue looked down, "oh, right, wanted to keep it so I could be all dramatic when I yelled at the elders" she turned to them "there will be no bindings performed here. Leave!" with a wave of her glowing hand they were scattered, to reform in the heavens later.

"Now, where was I?"

Prue turned back to Wyatt and breathed deeply, the light absorbing into her skin

"sorry" she apologised to Wyatt "that's what I look like on the inside. Its nice to finally meet you, I'm your dead aunt…"

"Prue" Piper whispered, upon seeing her long dead sister.

Prue whirled angrily, pointing a finger at the gathered adults "you all, I will be dealing with later" she told them before returning to face Wyatt, the smile reappearing on her face.

"You're my aunt?" Wyatt asked

"yes, and I wish I could get to know you but I just cant, not today." She turned to Chris "Ready to go?"

"My stuff" he gestured around the room

Prue smiled, and thousands of little silver lights danced around the room, embracing the objects "they'll come" she promised

"goodbye" Chris told his family and it seemed to click then that they were leaving and everyone lunged forward but they disappeared into lights, and the remaining Halliwells were left clutching air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next two days passed in a haze for Chris. He barely left Prue's apartment. He knew she and the whole coven were worried, but he just wanted to be alone, not ready to talk about it to anyone. So Prue had backed off, and allowed him to stay in his room. When he wasn't sleeping, he was reading, burying himself in the magical tomes Prue had once had to blackmail him to read. She'd be happy he was becoming more scholarly, (these particular tomes were very, very dull) if she wasn't so worried about him in general.

It would all come to a head soon though, Piper was not the sort of mother to allow such actions to go without response.

In fact, Piper Halliwell had barely slept in the past two days. With her family gathered around them they'd searched, scried and called for anyone (or thing) that could remotely lead them to Chris, but to no avail. Leo, desperate to make up for his wrongs, was "upstairs" with the elders, trying to come up with a possible way to get Chris back. They weren't much help, the Guardians (if that was what Prue was, if it was Prue, discussion raged) were an ancient power, outside the control of the elders.

Eventually, Paige found something in one of the texts at magic school, about the right of individuals to question a magical decision of a member of the council of Guardians in its decision as a representative, before the council.

There was very little information about the actual course of events following the completion of the ritual, or on what grounds they could argue, and this all depended on Prue actually being a Guardian and Chris being _a balance being? was that what they called it? _Piper wondered, but she had here an opportunity to get her son back and she wasn't going to waste it.

So she, along with her sisters and Wyatt and Leo had performed the ritual, and after disappearing in a haze of silver lights, had appeared before the great stone court of the council, where a collection of beings, hidden like Prue had been, by the light faded into their mortal forms and sat in silence. Until one, in the centre, a young , yet wise looking man, spoke.

"and what does the Halliwell family desire from this court?" he asked

Piper stood, shakily, and responded, her hand clasped in Leo's "the return of my son" she said clearly

"you've misplaced him?" one of the members of the court asked mockingly and a few other members laughed. Piper's grip on Leo's hand tightened.

"No, you took him from us" she told them

"I can assure you, we're not in the business of taking children" he told her "the events we control, go beyond individuals and" he said pointedly "individual whims"

"she said he was protected by you" Wyatt spoke up, slightly intimidated

"ah yes" another council member responded, she was middle-aged and would be frumpy, if she didn't radiate such pure power. "Wyatt, the twice-blessed, we have such plans for you"

"you have plans for me?" he asked and she nodded

"yes, a return to a new era, and you shall rule Camelot, but you knew that already, didn't you?"

He nodded and she continued "but there is so much you don't know. But never mind, that's for your brother"

Wyatt stepped forward "That's what we're hear for. Chris, he's been taken, by somebody looking like my aunt Prue"

An old man beside the woman reclined in his chair "What reason would Prue have for removing Christopher?" he mused aloud

"So it is her?" Phoebe asked "She's our sister?"

"She was once your sister, now she is so much more. She will be summoned" the centred leader spoke

A few moments later, in a haze of lights Prue appeared, in a bathrobe, her hair in a towel.

"You couldn't have given me a few minutes warning?" she asked, exasperated. Waving her hand she was changed into her robe, and following that she spared the Halliwell family a brief glance before turning back to the council.

"Prudence Halliwell?" he asked

She bowed her head in recognition

"Christopher Halliwell is in your care?"  
"He is"  
"you did not think to inform the council of his location?"

Prue paused, "Chris' movement was… rushed" she tried to explain, "as a result the situation, and Chris, are still… uncertain"

"and how long do you expect this to continue?" he asked of her

"For as long as Chris wants it too" she told him

"He has a family who have custodianship" the head of the council reminded her

"I'm aware of that" Prue said firmly, "part of my job is to watch over Christopher, I am well aware of his life, more so, in fact, that his family is"  
"We are well aware of your role in Christopher's life" he informed her "we gave it too you, and that role has never included parent"

"Maybe it should" Prue challenged and he raised his eyebrows

"Are you challenging for custodial roles?" he queried

"What?" Piper burst out

Prue glanced at her but her attention was firmly on the council "I am!" she repeated, her mind focused on the inconsolable recluse of a boy in her home. Her nephew shouldn't have to live like that.

"On what grounds?"

"On the incapability of his current custodians"

"Excuse me?" Piper demanded

Prue faced the court "I have watched over Chris his entire life, guided him not only in his powers, but in every other aspect as well, when his parents failed to even realise his empathy was developing I was there, when he was so overwhelmed by his powers he couldn't be around people, I was there, when he realised his destiny, I was there. I was the one he told about his first crush, his fears and hopes and ambitions. His family didn't even realise he, one of the most powerful beings this world has, had powers. They're good parents to one of their sons, my main complaint is that they've failed to recognise their second son in doing so"  
Piper was furious "We love Chris" she all but shouted and Prue turned to her

"So act like it, do you know how many times he's been inconsolable, hating going back to that house? And every time it'd tell him, just try and talk to them, your parents love you, that's enough. But I've come to the conclusion that it isn't. Loving Chris isn't enough Piper, you have to notice him as well, respect him, appreciate him!"

"How can you say that? My sister! Except your not, because my sister wouldn't act like this. You're not her!" Piper lashed out

"I could say the same thing, but the sister I knew, would never have treated her children like this" Prue told her and Piper recoiled

Prue turned and addressed the judge "I wanted Chris to live with his family, I did, but they tried to bind his powers, against his will. When he's with them he's not emotionally stable, it makes him vulnerable, and Chris is too important, too precious, to allow that too happen. He needs time and space, and he came to me to find those"

Mr Wyatt? Ms Halliwell?

Piper glanced at Leo but he nodded at her and she stepped forward "I love my son, I don't think that was a question here, and I would do anything for him, clearly mistakes have been made in the past, but we want to fix that and we need him at home to do that. That women over there, she may be his Guardian, or white lighter, or whatever, but she's not his family. If she was truly his aunt, my sister, she'd understand he needs to be with us to make this work, we're his family."

The council head nodded his head at her completion then glanced around the chamber, around which there was tingle of magic.

"What's going on?" Piper asked quietly. Prue turned and explained "telepathic collaboration"  
Piper glared at her and Prue sighed before addressing her "I'm sorry for doing this, but I had to do what's best for Chris"  
"what's best for Chris is to be with his family" Leo told her

"but you don't act like one" Prue reminded them

"You're not giving us a chance" Leo responded angrily but they were interrupted by the throat clearly of the council head.

"We are gathered here today to determine custody of Christopher Halliwell, prophesised Fey Child." the intake of breath by the Halliwell family clearly demonstrating they didn't know Chris' destiny. The head continued "Prudence Halliwell, vessel of the council and Guardian challenging Piper Halliwell, charmed one, Leo Wyatt, Elder and Wyatt Halliwell, Twice-blessed." he paused, looking at them regretfully "it is with great sorrow I do this, the council having high hopes for the fates of the second generation of the Charmed Ones, it is only through their collaboration that balance can be achieved, yet we must look at the present, and he wishes and well being of Christopher. We grant custody to Prudence Halliwell"

"No" Piper whispered

"Temporary Custody" the head stressed "Christopher will live with Prue temporarily. That will be made clear to him. He will remain in contact with his family, that link will not be severed, and while he has the right to live with Prudence, his return to the Halliwell manor is not questionable in the long -term given current circumstance. He will return, though in his own time"

Prue bowed at the decision,

"You are all free to go" the head waved his hand and the Halliwells were expelled from the court. It was only then that Paige and Phoebe started speaking

"How can they do that? Just take him away? Like your bad parents? And Prue? If that was her? I still can barely believe it? I mean, why would Prue think that? And taking our voices? So we couldn't speak? Why do they have that right? Why do they have any right over this? It's not like they're the family court!" Phoebe protested

"Phoebe enough" Piper told her, and she quelled "just, enough"


End file.
